An Unbreakable Love
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: Randy is married. He's also in love with John.What happens when John gets tired of playing second fiddle? How will it play out when Samantha,Randy's wife finds out? CENTON SLASH
1. Can't Let Go

_**A/N:I had another story in mind but my muses won't let me ignore this one. Hope y'all like it.**_  
><em><strong>Thanks to Cenarko1986 for her insight.<strong>_

**I don't own any person or place mentioned in this story and I mean no disrespect to any of them. Just my raging itch to bring this two beautiful people together.**

Randy set down the last of his suitcases near the door. He turned to look at John, whose back was turned to him.

"Baby don't be like this." He pleaded.

John did not bother turning around. He knew he was putting Randy in a difficult situation but he could not take it anymore. Randy always left him to go back to Samantha, and every time got harder to let go.

"Johnny please."He heard Randy say and felt himself being turned around.

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know babe. I don't want to leave either but we both know that I have to."

John shook his head and walked past Randy to look out the window. "No Randy. You know that you have to but I know that you want to."

"That's not true John and you know it. You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be if I had a choice."

"You do have a choice Randy. You can stay if you want to, but you've chosen to go back to Missouri. Back to her."

Randy sighed and approached John. He felt his heart breaking. He wanted so much to say to hell with Sam and stay but he knew he could not. He was bound. Bound by a piece of paper he wished he had not signed. He had been too much in love with Samantha then to realize that with every rose flower came a thorn.

"I don't choose to go back to her baby and you know it, I just have to."

John turned around and huffed. "Then why do I feel like a whore every time you walk out that door? Why do I always feel like I'm the other woman?"

Randy roughly grabbed his shoulders and scolded harshly. "Don't ever say that to me again! You're neither a whore nor the other woman. If anyone should feel like a whore John, it should be me. I'm the one sleeping with you both."

John flinched at that. The thought of Randy and Samantha sleeping together made him physically sick. He hated that he had to share him with her. He wanted him for himself.

"Then why can't you stay? Why do you always have to rush back to her? Don't you love me just as much?

Randy's features softened and he took John's hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly. "More Johnny. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

"Then do something about it. I'm tired of having to hide our relationship Randy. I want to be able to gaze lovingly into your eyes in a restaurant full of people. I want to be able to flirt with you shamelessly in the gym and watch as the other guys go green with jealousy. I want to be able to kiss you in the middle of Grand Central Station and not have to worry about anything."

"And you think I don't want the same things?" Randy replied, his voice rising a little. "I want all those things with you too Johnny but we can't. I'm bound by the pre-nup and there's nothing I can do about it!"

John emitted a mirthless laugh."Here we go again. The pre-nup! What's in this celebrity pre-nup of yours anyway? Your wife is sleeping with her gym instructor and you're worried about a pre-nup?"

"You're damn right I'm worried about the pre-nup!" Randy countered angrily. "Samantha sleeping with her gym instructor doesn't mean shit to me. She can get assfucked by a dog for all I care. My primary concern is Alanna, John."

"Oh I get it. You're wife cheating on you is not important because you're sleeping with someone else behind her back too, right Randy?"

"No! My wife sleeping around is not important to me because I don't fucking love her! It is you that I love John."

"Then why do we have to have secret meetings in hotel rooms or in my house? If you don't love her then why is it so hard for you to leave her?"

"Because of the pre-nup John! I signed a paper I shouldn't have ever signed, that said whoever walked out on the other, automatically got custody of our children without any contest from the other party. If I leave Sam I lose my daughter for good."

John gulped. "Are you kidding me?."

Randy stared at him solemnly, and his eyes answered John's question. John's eyes watered and he turned away from Randy inhaling deeply.

"You never told me. Why?"

Randy shrugged. "Because I never thought it would come to this."

John turned to face Randy, surprise on his face " This what? You mean me loving you enough to want to spend my life with you?"

Randy's heart broke a little more. "No. I mean this moment right here right now."

"The bitch is cheating on you Randy and you don't seem concerned about it. I'm I wrong in wanting what's best for you?"

Randy approached John "I know you want what's best for me baby and iI adore you for it." He took John's hands in his. "Johnny, I love you so much and there's nothing that would make me happier than to spend the rest of our lives together, but right now I can't. My daughter is the most important person in my world besides you Johnny and I can't risk losing her."

John pulled his arms from Randy's and walked to the other side of the living room,flopping on the couch. He roughly rubbed his head with his hands,then brought them to his face covering it. Randy stood at the window looking at John in anguish and confusion, wondering what brought on these feelings that had John talking like this.

"Why are you sleeping with her if you don't love her?"

That question caught Randy off guard and he blinked several times. "I..er..because am her husband and It's my obligation I guess."

John looked up at Randy upon hearing that stutter and stated plainly." You love having sex with her."

Randy quickly shook his head and sat next to John. "No Johnny. I love having sex with you. Sam doesn't know about us and if I don't have sex with her she'll know something's up and she'll start snooping around."

John sighed. "So what? Let her snoop. Nothing would satisfy me more than seeing the look on her face upon finding out am doing her hubby."

Randy rubbed John's arm soothingly. " She'd never let us live it down. She'd frustrate us so much that I'd be forced to either walk out on her and lose Al or break us up. I can't take that chance Johnny."

John nodded. "I guess you're right. So, what now?"

Randy smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I don't know what brought this fight on but how about I help you forget it?"

John smiled and softly gasped when Randy knelt before him and pulled his sweat pants down,revealing his nakedness. Randy feasted his eyes on John's soft cock, marvelling at the fact that John did not have any underwear on.

He pulled John into an intense searing kiss as he took hold of the limp cock and started stroking it lazily. They kissed and nibbled,tongues fighting for dominance,which Randy won and dipped his tongue inside John's mouth probing and exploring.

"Hey look,you got a boner!" Randy exclaimed pumping John's already hardened dick when their lips parted.

John laughed breathlessly. "And whose fault is that?"

Randy replied in feigned guilt, smiling invitingly. "Solely mine baby."

"Well, then fix it."

"Gladly." Randy drawled and put the head of John's dick into his mouth. John drew in a deep breath as Randy teased the sensitive tip, trailing his hot tongue around it,then putting the head back into his mouth,and sucking on it.

" Your mouth feels so good on me baby. Take me deeper inside you." John begged.

Randy smirked. "That sounds so dirty John."

"It does, doesn't it?." John said winking.

Randy wordlessly took John deeper into his mouth pausing halfway in. John moaned aloud as Randy pumped the lower half of his cock with his hand while sucking the upper half,both hand and mouth meeting at the middle, giving John new intense sensations he's never felt before.

"Oh God! Baby what are you doing to me? It feels so fucking amazing."

Rand released John's upper half from his mouth and kissed John fiercely.

"You like?" He asked and John nodded,panting. Randy smirked and put his mouth back on John's cock and continued with his ministrations.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop baby! Suck me harder!" Randy sucked harder and faster nearly bringing John to the brink.

"Fuck baby! I'm gonna cum..oh fuck!"

Randy released him and stood up removing his own jeans. John looked up at him.

"No no Randy don't stop. Why did you stop,I was so close." John whined in disappointment.

Randy smiled took off his clothes along with John's Tshirt then knelt back down. " I don't want you to cum so soon baby. I'm supposed to be helping you forget our earlier fight remember?"

John smiled and put on a whiny face. "Then put your mouth on me or I won't be forgetting that fight anytime soon."

Randy smirked."Relax baby boy. I got something else in mind which you'll totally love."

"Really? I wonder what that might be."

Randy did not answer. He quickly put John's sensitive cock into his mouth and sucked it in a sloppy manner leaving lots of saliva on it. He then straddled John, his back to him and slowly impaled himself on John's dick, wincing in pain as it slid in, until he was sitting on his lap with John's thick cock buried deep inside his tight hole.

"Fuck Randy! You're so fucking tight! It's been so long baby."

Randy smiled as he started riding John at a slow pace. "Too long. Mmm..Johnny fuck! You're stretching me so good." Randy moaned as he rode John picking up the pace as friction increased. John put his hands on Randy's waist and started thrusting up into Randy his cock pressing on Randy's sweet spot as he thrust into Randy's tight hole.

"Sweet Jesus Johnny!" Randy screamed as John hit his prostate over and over. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as the pressure became almost unbearable.

"If this is what you had in mind baby then you're absolutely right. I totally love it."

Randy smiled as he ground his hips against John's lap sensually." You better, because it was fucking painful to get your huge cock inside me."

"I know you love my dick in you stretching you and lovingly massaging your hot tight wet hole."

Randy's breath hitched. John's sexy voice was doing things to him that he only dreamed about.

"Fuck baby! Harder Johnny!"

"Oh God Randy! You feel so fucking amazing." John moaned,out of breath as Randy ground down on him hard."Fuck yeah! Grind that ass against my cock baby."

"Aah! Yes Johnny! Hit my spot again! Oh fuck! That's it baby!" Randy screamed as he ground his ass harder making John scream in pure unadultrated passion.

"Fuck John. You fuck me so good. Fuck me harder! Rip me apart baby!"

John thrust in hard and fast, all rhythm forgotten as they got consumed in throes of passion. Both lovers were screaming in pleasure, a stream of curses reverberating through the entire living room as their lovemaking became wild. Randy took hold of his own cock and started fisting it as John hit his bundle of nerves with every thrust.

John tried to hold his release back to pleasure Randy some more but Randy's tight hole clamped down on his cock igniting an inner fire that made it harder and harder for him to keep it at bay.

"I can't hold it any longer baby. I'm going to cum right now!"

"Me too!" Randy breathed. " I fucking love you Johnny. Cum with me!"

That was all John needed to hear and he screamed Randy's name as his hot white seed shot up Randy's well sexed hole. Randy's shaft was jerking as he shot his own hot load on the carpet, some falling on John's thigh. They sat motionless, their eyes closed, basking in the post sexual glory until they came back down,both men immensely satisfied and boneless.

Randy unstraddled John, cock sliding out of his leaking hole, and rushed to the bathroom where he came back with a wet cloth and proceeded to wipe them both clean. They put their clothes back on then Randy sat on John's lap and captured his lips in a long loving lingering kiss.

They pulled apart breathless and sat silently, eyes locked conveying every emotion they felt. After a long time,Randy pecked John's lips and smiled.

"Fight forgotten baby?"

John rubbed Randy's thigh lovingly and smiled. "Yeah. I was just being a brat Randy."

"Yes you were. Please don't fight with me about Sam again know how much I hate leaving when we're not on talking terms."

John's eyes clouded over. "I know baby and I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it. Then I imagine you making love to her like..."

"Shh." Randy whispered putting a finger on John's lips." Never. I can never make love to her like I do with you."

John nodded and looked down. Randy lifted his face and gave him another long kiss.

"I miss you too baby. Every second of everyday. I'll be back in a week I promise."

John smiled sadly." Ok. Will you call me?"

"Every single day. I love you so much sweetheart. "

John smashed his lips on Randy's, gently sucking on his lip. Randy moaned as he felt John's tongue inside his mouth caressing the gums,the palate before dipping it under Randy's tongue. Randy felt himself getting hard as he gave himself up into the kiss. They pulled apart and panted heavily as they inhaled air into their screaming lungs.

"God Johnny! How is it that you always have me going from just a kiss?"

John gave a self satisfied smirk. "Because am your fucking god."

Randy slapped his head playfully. "Yes you are. You give me life Johnny. A sense of self worth."

John's eyes grew serious. "And you give me everything a man could ever ask for and more,and I'm sorry for ever putting you in a difficult position, like today."

Randy waved his hand in dismissal. "All forgiven baby. Don't worry something will give because am counting on forever for us."

John's eyes watered at that declaration. "I love you Randy Orton."

"And I you."

They put their lips together for another simmering kiss until Randy reluctantly pulled away."I won't leave this house if we keep feeling on each other like this."

John laughed sweetly. "Fine. Deny me and you'll come running next week begging me to put something on you."

Randy laughed and got off John's lap earning a smack on his ass. He jumped and offered his hand to John who took it and was pulled up. They put their arms around each other in a long tight embrace.

"I'm gonna miss you Johnny." Randy whispered against his ear.

"I'll miss you more baby. I love you so much."

They stayed locked in the bone crushing embrace until John clapped Randy's back and pulled away reluctantly.

"You gotta go or you'll miss your flight."

They put the bags in Randy's Hummer and pulled each into another tight hug,reluctant to let go. John was finding it so hard to let Randy leave because he knew it would be another long lonely week till he saw him again. With a sad tone he whispered, pushing Randy away.

"Go Randy. Please go before I take you back to the house and tie you onto the bed post."

Randy laughed and started lovingly at John for a long moment. After a brief kiss,he got into his car and after another long loving look, he drove off watching through the side mirror as John waved.

John sighed and went back to his house, to another week of loneliness.

**Please Review...**


	2. Playing Dumb

_**A/N:Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You mean a lot to me. :-***_

_**A/N: I forgot to mention that Randy and Samantha's relationship is rocky. Enjoy..**_

** I don't own any person or place mentioned here.**

The flight from Tampa to St Louis took one hour fourty five minutes. Randy got home a little before eight,just in time to see Alanna before she went to bed which she did at eight every night.

"Daddy!" Alanna squealed, jumping off the couch and running to his dad who scooped and spun her around making her scream happily.

Randy kissed her forehead and hugged her tight enough,careful not to squeeze her fragile body. Alanna put her small arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as her strength would allow,laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Hi pumpkin. Daddy missed you so much." He whispered against her hair.

"I missed you too daddy."

Randy held her in his arms for a while longer,then put her down,and looked around the living room for Sam. "Where's mommy?"

"In the kitchen cleaning. She told me to sit here and watch tv."

Randy nodded kneeling down to her level and held her shoulders tenderly. "Have you been good for mommy, baby?"

Alanna nodded and Randy kissed her forehead. "That's a good girl. Now let's go find mom and I'll take you to bed and tuck you in. Tomorrow I'll give you the present I bought you for being good for mommy. Okay sweetheart?"

"Ok."

They held hands and sauntered to the kitchen just as Sam finished wiping off the last of the kitchen counters.

"Mommy, daddy said he'll give me a present tomorrow because I was good for you."

Samantha turned around, wiping her hands with a towel. She hanged it on the hook and took Alanna into her arms. She kissed her temple and looked at Randy.

"That's good baby. Did you thank daddy for buying you a present?"

Alanna shook her head and twined her fingers looking down at them, making both Sam and Randy smile.

"Say thanks to daddy sweetie."

She looked up at her father and said in a delighted tone."Thanks daddy."

Randy smiled and locked eyes with Sam who smiled back. "How was your flight?"

"Short. How was your weekend?" Randy asked.

"Great. We went to the zoo. Did you seal the deal with your client?"

Randy shook his head, not meeting Sam's eyes." This Saturday. He did not carry some of the papers we needed and he can only be available on Saturday."

"So you're going back to Tampa this weekend?" Samantha asked curiously.

Randy gave her a brief nod. "Sorry."

"Daddy." Alanna chirped,interrupting the uncomfortable conversation. "Mommy took me to the zoo and we saw lots of animals, then uncle Ricky bought me a chocolate ice cream."

"Really? Did you have a good time at the zoo with uncle Ricky, pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy. I gave milk to baby monkey. " She said, squirming and stretching her arms towards Randy who took her from Sam.

He smiled and kissed her head,his eyes trained intently on his wife. "That's my brave girl."

"Alright Al, time for bed." Samantha said quickly before more information was divulged to Randy.

Randy broke the intense stare and looked at his daughter. "Ok baby,say goodnight to mommy,I'm tucking you in today."

"Goodnight mommy." Alanna said and put her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetie,I love you." Samantha said kissing her daughter, knowing that Randy had just dismssed her by saying he would tuck Alanna in. She quietly watched as father and daughter ascended the stairs without another glance at her.

She sighed inwardly as she locked up the house. After making sure every electronic equipment was off and the house was secure, she switched off the lights and followed her husband and daughter upstairs. She met Randy as he was closing the door to Alanna's room.

"Is she asleep?" Randy nodded."You hungry?" Samantha asked in a low tone once in the hallway and Randy shook his head.

"I already ate. I'll just take a shower and go to sleep."

They disappeared into their bedroom and Randy went straight to the bathroom. He had not taken a shower since the earlier lovemaking in John's house and he did not want his wife smelling sex on him.

"Uncle Ricky?" Randy asked quietly when he came back from the shower a towel tied around his waist, not looking at Samantha who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Sam laughed nervously and tried to brush it off. "It was Richard, the guy from the gym. He had invited us out for lunch."

"So you're using pet names and having lunch dates with your gym instructor now Sam?"

Samantha shrugged with a small frown. "Everyone calls him Ricky and it was just lunch Randy."

"Was it?" He assked as he pulled on some pyjama pants and a white wifebeater.

Samantha raised her eyebrow."What's that supposed to mean?"

"Al doesn't call every man she meets uncle, Samantha. Just those she spends a lot of time around, like Nate or your brothers."

"Or like John?"

Randy turned upon hearing his wife's tone and looked at her quizzically. "Yeah, or like John who's been in her life since she was born. How long has she known this Richard, Sam?"

"What exactly is happening in Tampa Randy? Why do you have to go to Florida every weekend? "Samantha asked, trying to change the topic.

Randy arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean what's happening in Tampa? I already told you I have clients that were recommended to me by John and I haave to see them for business."

Samantha huffed. "Clients huh. These clients of yours, are they male or female?"

"What does it matter if they are male or female Sam, huh? Am I not putting food on the table and catering to your every other need?"

Samantha threw her hands up in irritation. "That's besides the point! You buy expensive colognes and new boxer briefs with every shopping trip, not to mention your guaranteed absence every weekend. It makes me wonder if you're not keeping a woman on the side and using John as the scape goat."

Randy laughed, genuinely amused by his wife's audacity."Is that what you think Sam? That I buy nice colognes and lots of briefs because I have a mistress in Tampa? Wow, you really are paranoid."

He stared at her, looking thoughtful for a moment, then slowly approached her, his eyes boring into hers, a gaze that Samantha held defiantly.

"Is it what you are doing Sam? Are you keeping Richard busy and using my daughter as the scape goat?"

Samantha shrugged nonchalantly, speaking calmly. "Now you're the paranoid one Randy. Has it occured to you that OUR daughter might just have taken a liking to him?"

Randy snorted in sarcasm, not failing to notice how Samantha stressed the word 'our'."Yeah sure. Because Al is so friendly to strangers that she wants to go to the zoo and accept treats from them. He must be spending a lot of time around her to earn that title. Question is, is he Sam?"

"You really want to do this right now Randy? You really want to start analyzing a simple lunch that meant absolutely nothing at this time?"

Randy did not bother answering. He just pocketed his pack of cigarettes and his phone,grabbing the lighter on his way downstairs, and sat in the patio. He lit a cigarette and whipped out his phone, dialing the number that he knew so well. He smiled in delight, earlier exchange between him and Sam temporarily forgotten, when he heard the sexy husky voice of the man he loved.

They spoke for hours.

* * *

><p>John groaned as he got off the bed and dragged his feet blindly into the bathroom. It was five in the morning and he had fourty five minutes to be at the Harbour Island Athletics Club &amp; Spa, a classy health club that he owned and which was also a fifteen minute drive from his home.<p>

He turned on the shower and pulled off his pyjama pants,his morning wood springing free. He stepped into the shower, shampooing his whole body and stood under the spray,letting his mind drift to Randy. He reached down and started stroking his hardness, envisioning Randy's strong hands caressing every part of his body.

He closed his eyes as images of Randy's tongue licking his erotic places invaded his mind and he stroked his cock faster, moaning softly. His breath caught and he whispered Randy's name as a few more images of Randy's sexy body inside his filled his mind, finishing him off. He squirted on the shower floor, his essence mixing with water and flowing down the drain. He quickly finished showering and dressed just as quickly. Half past five saw him on his way to downtown Tampa where the health club was situated.

...

John was still holed up in his spacious office by one o'clock. He had a lot of paperwork he had left pending over the weekend because he had wanted to spend more time with Randy, that he wanted to finish in time for his three thirty board meeting. He was not having such luck though because Adam Copeland, his best friend,came barging in like he owned the majority shares in the business.

"Could you knock the door next time please?" John said, exasperated.

"Hey calm down, grouch. You should actually be nicer to me since you'll be feeding off of me today."

John leaned on the swivel chair and and narrowed his eyes at Adam, crinkling his nose in mock disgust. " Ew,gross!"

Adam emitted a long hearty laugh. "Get your filthy mind out of the gutter Cena. I meant buying you lunch not letting you eat my ass."

John laughed back just as enthusiastically."Yeah,alright. Don't bite my head off Addy. Besides, there is someone else who eats that ass and by the looks of it, he eats it real good."

Adam blushed crimson. He did have a boyfriend, Chris Irvine, whom he loved with his life. They had been together for three years and their sex life,among other things,was still great. Adam also knew everything about John's relationship with Randy. He hated that Randy was seeing John due to the fact that he was married but John loved Randy and when John loved,he loved fiercely.

"You scored me ten-nil on that one John. Now get off your chunky ass and let's go."

"I can't go Addy. I have a three thirty meeting and I need to finish this paperwork before the board members gang up on me."

"Come on John. You own the damn place. I'm sure you can ask your PA to handle it and he'd be more tha glad to help."

"But Addy.." John protested but Adam put up his hand.

"I'm not taking no for an answer John. We haven't spent much time together recently and I miss my best friend. Now come on, let's go."

John sighed dramatically but instructed his personal assistant Evan Bourne to handle the paperwork. He then grabbed his phone and followed Adam to the car park.

Adam took John to a nice low budget pizza house, Eddie&Sam's, where they ordered Bianca with fluffy ricotta mozzarella and grated parmesan, and a large coca-cola each.

"So, has Randy called you recently?" Adam asked, mouth stuffed.

John smiled,remembering their conversation the previous night."Yeah, he called last night and we talked for hours."

Adam shook his head. "I don't know how you do it man. It would kill me to even think that the man I love might be in bed with with someone else even as we speak."

John's smile disappeared and his eyes darkened a little. "It's hard Addy. It makes me want to puke my guts out. I don't like dwelling much on it though because it would drive me completely insane."

Adam studied his friend and saw the sadness that filled his eyes and his heart went out to him. "It's going to get better John. Just hang in there."

John turned away muttering mostly to himself. "For how long?"

"As long as it takes. Hey Jay," Adam said turning John's face to him, "You can't give up now John. You've put a lot of effort into this relationship, a lot of sacrifice, and you can't let those negative thoughts come in the way."

John shrugged. "I know Adam but see, that's the problem. Why do I have to be the one sacrificing everything? Why can't he do it every once in a while?"

Adam shrugged. "I thought he did that every time he came to Florida to see you. You know he has other priorities too Jay."

"Yeah. Priorities that don't include me."

Adam sighed. "Of course they do. Look,some relationships are more difficult than others. You gotta be patient John. It will happen for you."

John sighed in resignation. "I have been patient Addy,for twenty six months. My patience is starting to wear thin."

Adam did not know what to say to make John feel better. He felt bad for his friend, he really did but there was nothing more he could do but be there to listen to him and to comfort him. They finished the rest of their lunch in silence.

John looked at his watch and gasped. "Holy shit! It's three twenty four Addy! I have six minutes to be back at the office!"

Adam drove John back at a high but legal speed, making it to the office five minutes past the meeting time.

John turned to Adam with a rueful smile. "Listen Addy. Thanks so much for lunch and for listening to me bitch and complain. It's just that sometimes it gets so hard that it clouds my common sense."

Adam nodded and patted John's hand. "It's alright.I can't tell you I know how you feel John because I don't, but you know that you have a friend in me, always."

They hugged and parted ways,and John rushed into the boardroom where the other board members were talking in low tones, patiently waiting for him.

** Please Review...**


	3. It's Over

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers.I love y'all :-***_

** I don't own anyone or any place mentioned here.**

The more the weeks rolled by,the more strained Randy and John's relationship got. Samantha was nagging and complaining so much, to the extent of telling Randy's parents. Elaine had sat Randy down and had scolded him like a five year old and it had made him cut down on his trips, visiting every fortnight instead of his usual weekly visits.

Randy's marriage was another issue. It was inching closer to hell every day, owing to the daily arguments between him and his wife. Samantha was still seeing Richard, thinking Randy did not know about it, and every time she wanted to get intimate with Randy, having being the one who always initiated it, he would get sick to his stomach but would grudgingly oblige,focusing his mind on John to be able to get it up. He did not want Samantha knowing about him and John yet, not before he had devised a solid plan that would not only see her served,but also declare the prenup void.

As for John, he had stopped throwing a fit every time Randy left him to go back to Missouri. He would quietly bid him goodbye then lock himself in the house and cry for hours.

Randy was not doing very well in the goodbye department either. He would pull over a few metres from John's house and allow his own suppressed tears to finally fall. He hated leaving. He hated seeing the way John died a little more every time he walked out of the door. He needed to plan quickly. He had to, for the sake of their relationship.

It was early morning and the lovers were currently in bed cuddling after a lovemaking session. Randy was lying on his side behind John, spooning him such that John's back moulded into Randy's front,his bare ass pressing against Randy's crotch.

"Where are you?" Randy whispered in John's ear as he lightly caressed his belly.

"Mmh?"

"You're not with me baby. What's wrong?"

John turned his head with a little frown."Nothing is wrong Randy, I'm right here."

Randy shook his head. "No you're not Johnny. I was making love to you but you couldn't have been further away from me."

John stayed quiet. He loved having sex with Randy but he sometimes could not help the fear that gripped him, especially of late. The fear of knowing that each time they were together might be their last time.

"Baby,please talk to me." Randy pleaded earnestly.

"I'm fine Randy." John answered in a small voice.

Randy sat up causing John to turn and face him. Their eyes locked and held and tension started building like it had been for the past few weeks.

"Please don't lie to me. You haven't been the same lately. You slip further and further away from me every day.I feel like I'm losing you Johnny, and that scares me to death."

John sighed and got off the bed. He put on his clothes and threw Randy his. He walked out of the bedroom leaving Randy who threw his clothes on quickly and ran after him. He found him sitting on the bench in the backyard, staring into the pool.

"John," Randy called, approaching him slowly and hesitantly. He stood a few metres away and watched him silently, not knowing what else to say.

John did not look up at Randy when he eventually spoke. "I'm scared too Randy. I don't wanna lose you either but.."

Randy's heart went to his throat."But what?" He choked.

John flinched at the emotion he heard in Randy's voice. He could not look at him so he kept his eyes glued to the pool.

"But what John?" Randy repeated a little louder.

"I can't do this anymore Randy. Whenever you kiss me goodbye lately, it feels so final and each time, you take a piece of my heart with you and I'm afraid I don't have much left."

Randy knelt before John and held his head in both his hands forcing John to look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry baby. I know I've put you through hell but I'm working on it. You have to be a little more patient with me."

"I have been patient Randy. It's going to be twenty nine months next week."

Randy nodded. "I know you have Johnny. It's just that I haven't yet figured out how I'm going to do this.I need a little more time."

John got up and moved away from Randy, who inhaled deeply and occupied the now empty bench. John turned, regarding Randy with sad eyes. When he spoke, there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I've given you more than enough time Randy. Doesn't it matter to you that I've practically put my life on hold to suit your needs?"

Randy got off the bench and approached John, stretching his arm to touch him but John slapped it way and stepped back, putting a considerable distance between them. Randy felt his chest tighten but he ignored it and willed himself to go on.

"Of course it does baby. You don't know how much it means to me, how much you mean to me.I just need to plan carefully because I don't want to lose either you or Alanna."

John looked down and bit the inside of his cheek in a bid to hide his rising frustration. When he looked up again,Randy was staring at him,eyes glistening with unshed tears and it pricked him to the core to know he was the one causing it.

"Randy, you have to sacrifice one of us and we both know it has to be me. I'm just trying to make it easier for both of us."

Randy shook his head vigorously,rushing to where John was standing and gripped his shoulders, relieved when he did not pull away.

"No! Don't say that to me. I can't do what you're asking me to do Johnny. You're both equally important to me and I can't be without either of you."

John sighed ."Sometimes in life you have to sacrifice something that you love in order to retain another that you equally love. I'm tired of just existing Randy, I want to start living. Love should bring joy baby, not sorrow. I just haven't that felt joy in a long while."

Randy was dumbfounded. He knew their relationship was not exactly rose petals but he never thought John felt like that. They always had such a wonderful time whenever he visited that he overlooked the tension that had been building gradually over the weeks.

"Oh my God Johnny. I had no idea you felt like this."

John shook his head and smiled sadly. "Of course you didn't. It seemed unfair to you to stay with a nagging wife for days then come to a nagging lover over the weekend,when those two days should be your escape from that dark hole you live in back in Missouri."

Randy wanted to cry. He could not believe that John was so selfless that he kept his personal feelings aside to make sure Randy had a stress free weekend."Johnny, you didn't have to do that."

John nodded and looked away to hide his distress."Yes I did. Your happiness means everything to me Randy. Those two days that you genuinely laughed exceeded any selfish feelings I harbored."

Randy swallowed and turned John to him gazing deeply into his eyes. "Why should I be allowed to be happy at your expense Johnny? I love you just as much and my happiness means nothing if you don't share it with me."

"I know Randy,but you're having it worse than me. I've reached to a point where I feel like I'm burdening you. That's why I need to walk away."

Randy's tears fell."No baby, you're not burdening me.I'm only genuinely happy with you around me." He said in a voice just slightly above a whisper. "Don't walk away from me Johnny, please."

John closed his eyes not wanting to see the pain he was causing the Randy. His resolve was quickly weakening and tears were close to falling. He did not want to be doing this.

"I have to. It's obvious you're not gonna leave Sam despite knowing that she's seeing someone else, and I completely understand why. She's not gonna leave you either Randy because none of you wants to lose your daughter. I'm the third wheel in this whole drama and I feel that have to do what's best for all of us."

"What's best for all of us is having you in my life Johnny. I'm nothing without you and you know that. Please don't give up on me baby, not just yet."

"I have to Randy."

"No you don't."

"Randy," John started, but he trailed off when he felt Randy's lips on his. He was unresponsive for a few seconds but the mounting desire,aroused by Randy's soft lips made him part his own and hold the nape of Randy's neck deepening the kiss.

John moaned softly as Randy dipped his tongue inside and started to deftly explore his mouth,teasing every fold and every tender spot. They emitted stifled moans as their tongues engaged in a steamy sensual battle. Randy's tongue probed, paying attention to every curve making John press himself harder against him as their erections grew.

They pulled apart breathlessly and leaned their foreheads together, their eyes closed,each relishing the delicious taste of the other. Precious moments elapsed neither wanting to let go.

"Every little thing I do revolves around you Randy. Every decision I make, I do it with you solely in mind. I love you so much baby."

Randy flashed a winning smile."I love you more Johnny."

John pulled him into another long desperate kiss. When they broke apart,John had tears in his eyes at which Randy frowned. Before he could say anything, John stepped back completely putting some space between them. His next statement was the hardest thing he ever had to say to Randy.

"You have a three o'clock flight so go pack your bags. Your air ticket is on top of the computer table. Go back to Missouri and be with your family. I need you more than you'll ever know Randy, but your daughter needs you much more than I do."

With that,he walked away as hot tears that he had held for so long escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks,getting absorbed by his navy cotton T-shirt.

Randy watched in despair as the love of his life walked away, disappearing into the house,but he made no effort to move because his knees were so weak they felt like jelly. The last thing he heard before his whole world came crushing down, was the sound of the front door firmly closing.

The lone occupant of the white utility van with dark windows parked inconspicuously beyond the picket fence smiled in satisfaction,put his camera back in its place and pulled out, speeding away.

* * *

><p>Randy dropped his bags in the foyer roughly and rushed to the mini bar. He opened a bottle of whisky and poured a generous amount into a glass which he swallowed in one gulp. He closed his eyes flinching as the liquid burned down his throat. He looked at the empty glass in his hand,studying it like it was something unique then suddenly hurled it into the fireplace in a blinding fury.<p>

John had left him. He had had enough and had walked out. Randy walked to the couch and flopped down heavily. He could not believe it was over. How could John just throw it all away like that? All he needed was a little more time, just a little.

He was glad that Samantha had taken their daughter to visit her grandparents and would not be back until Tuesday. That meant he had two more days to himself. Two days to do whatever he pleased,and he could do a lot.

He switched on his phone and scrolled through it,looking at John's pictures and watching videos of them, reliving all those good memories and it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd never have those blissful moments again because John had crushed his dreams. He covered his face with his hands and the let the tears come. And come they did. Hot tears of pain and desperation.

It was not until the doorbell rang that he looked up and realized how dark the house really was. He switched on the light, the golden glow illuminating every corner of the living room giving it that cosy homely feeling. He opened the door when the bell rang again and frowned at the slightly shorter, leaner stranger standing before him,a briefcase in hand.

"Whatever you're selling I ain't buying." He hissed curtly.

The stranger tensed for a split second before relaxing and flashing a smile that was not returned. "Sorry to bother you Sir but I'm not a salesman."

Randy's stance softened a bit but he still stood defensively as he asked harshly. "Then do you want?"

"I'm looking for Samantha Orton."

Randy narrowed his eyes and regarded him suspiciously. "Why?"

"I have some unfinished business with her." The stranger answered.

"What kind of business?"

The stranger fidgeted and shifted his legs uncomfortably, unnerved by the large man with many questions. "It's personal business, Sir."

Randy stepped forward making the other man to take a step back. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive my manners." He said extending his hand to Randy who shook it firmly.

"My name is Desmond, Sir. Desmond Elliott."

"Randy Orton." Randy replied, letting go of Desmond's hand. He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned against the door frame, the earlier suspicious look replaced by a curious one.

"So Desmond, are you an associate of Samantha's?"

Desmond looked at Randy frowning at the strange question, then it dawned on him that Randy must be the wealthy amnesiac brother Samantha always told him about.

"No, I'm not her associate sir, I'm her husband."

Randy's jaw dropped.

_**Who else,s jaw dropped?**_

** Please Review...**


	4. Who Are You?

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Love y'all :-***_

**A/N: This chapter might be drawn out and boring but relevant. Desmond tells Randy about his marriage to Sam. Bear with me :[**

Randy took a cold beer from the fridge handing it to Desmond and poured himself another shot of whisky. They were sitting in the dining area inside the kitchen, an awkward silence between them.

After Randy's initial shock,he had invited Desmond inside. He had thought he had not heard it right the first time. Samantha's husband? How? He had asked Desmond the same question several times and every time Desmond affirmed it,a shiver would run down his spine.

"You know I still feel like this is a dream that I'll soon wake up from."

Desmond laughed tensely. He still had reservations about Randy. He looked menacing and ready to strike if provoked.

"I assure you Mr Orton, this is not a dream. It's all very real."

Randy shook his head and inhaled. In the years he had been with Samantha, this was the second biggest news he had ever received, the first being that they were going to be parents. He was itching to call John and share that piece of surreal information with him but he had to wait until he had enough proof.

"If what you're saying is true Desmond, then you must have some supporting documents kept somewhere. "Randy said,his brow twitching anxiously.

"Of course Mr Orton. I actually have them right here. I had carried them incase things went awry." He said and unlocked his briefcase, pulling out a brown envelope which he handed to Randy. With shaking hands,an anxious Randy opened the envelope and retrieved the well maintained documents.

He placed them on the table and perused one by one, his face betraying nothing. When he was done,he put them back in the envelope and handed it back to Desmond. He put his head in his hands and released a long sigh.

Desmond looked on silently, wondering why Randy was acting so affected. They sat in tensed silence for a long moment until Desmond thought Randy had fallen asleep.

"Are you alright Mr Orton?" He asked softly.

Randy rubbed his eyes and nodded looking up and Desmond could not help to notice that his host's eyes were wet which took him aback a little. He did not understand why he was crying.

"So,tell me about your marriage to my wife."

Desmond immediately paled."Your wife?"

Randy frowned."Yeah,that's what I said."

Desmond's mouth suddenly went dry. Wife? Was Randy not Samantha's brother from the military? While Desmond battled with unanswered questions,Randy was studying him, wondering why his guest's face suddenly turned chalk white. Then it hit him that Samantha must have made up a different story about their marriage.

"What did she tell you Desmond? What did Samantha tell you about me?"

Desmond took long enough to reply and when he did,he was stammering and his voice was cranky.

"She..uh..she said that...you're her...uh...brother."

Randy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets."Her brother?"

Desmond nodded nervously. "That's right. Her rich brother who's suffering from..er..amnesia."

Randy nearly choked on his saliva. "Wha..amnesia?"

Desmond nodded again and watched as Randy got of the chair and began pacing.

"That lying bitch!" Randy cursed as he furiously paced the kitchen floor. He then preoccupied the chair and studied Desmond keenly, looking for any hint that he was lying and when he did not find any,he shook his head.

"I can't believe this. We've been married four years. How could I have missed this?"

Desmond shrugged, still shocked at his own discovery, and kept silent.

"Tell me about your marriage to her." Randy drew in a deep breath and started in a low shaky voice.

"I met Samantha in Michigan about eleven years ago. She was twenty years and had just graduated from the Michigan University as a nurse and was an intern at the Detroit Medical Centre. My father,now deceased,was admitted at the same hospital with a kidney problem and Samantha had been assigned to him."

"We fell in love and got married a year later. We had two wonderful years together until I was arrested for embezzlement and was incarcerated at the Wayne County Jail for four years."

Randy listened silently as Desmond narrated his story. He wanted to hear everything about that union. He did not want to miss a thing because he knew that this would be his uncontested one way passport out of that sham he called marriage and back into John's life where he truly belonged. Meanwhile, Desmond was saying.

"The bank froze all my assets because I owed the company,and my father needed medication so Samantha used up all her savings and went bankrupt. My dad's health was deteriorating and she couldn't afford the treatments anymore so she started stealing the drugs from the hospital. When the medical board found out,her license was revoked."

Desmond stood and went to look out the kitchen window into the well lit backyard. He looked out,saying nothing for a long moment. When he turned,Randy could see that the emotions were starting to manifest on his face. He wanted to say something to comfort him but he did not know what so he stayed silent and let him continue.

"Soon after,my dad's kidney collapsed and he died. With me having thirteen more months until my release, and Samantha jobless and penniless, she told me she wanted to visit her brothers back here in Missouri and that she'd come back in a week. A week turned into two, then into a month and that month bled into eight."

"And you didn't question why she never visited for such a long time?" Randy asked.

Desmond shrugged and replied,voice cracking. "I had no reason to. She sent me letters explaining why. Her brother,who was a Major, had come back from the war in Iraq and was suffering from amnesia and other psychological disorders and she had to be there for him. She always sent me money for upkeep saying the brother was rich and could afford it."

"This is fucking incredible! She was lying about my identity while sustaining you with my money? What a bitch!" Randy stated in suppressed fury.

Desmond pursed his lips. "Anyway,It was five months to my release when she came to visit. She told me she had been saving money for us to buy a house and once I was out, she'd get me settled then come live with me."

Randy sighed. He could not believe Samantha played him like that. All the school fees he was giving her went into taking care of another man. He thought he really knew her.

"That money was meant to pay for her college education." He stated almost to himself.

"I'm sorry man." Desmond whispered back.

Randy dismissed him with a wave. By this time they had drank quite a bit and were both a little tipsy."It's not your fault. Please go me what happened after your release."

Desmond took a swig of his fifth beer and swallowed noisily before continuing.

"After I was released, we looked for a nice apartment and bought it. She could not live with me though,not yet anyway. She said she had to take care of you until you got better."

"Did you ever ask to visit Missouri,to get to know her family?"

"Many times. She'd say that her parents would not approve of me on religious backgrounds,and that you were not ready to meet me yet,especially because I was an ex-con."

"Surely, Desmond. You didn't wonder even for a second why she was so elusive about her family?"

Desmond shook his head."I had no reason to doubt her Randy. This girl sacrificed everything for me. She took care of my dad when I couldn't and even lost her nursing license for it. She never abandoned me even after I was locked up. Only a person that genuinely loves you can put her life on hold like she did for me."

_And like John has done for me._ Randy thought ruefully as he took a sip of his drink.

"We've been married for years Desmond. Four to be exact. We even have a three year old daughter. Where have you been all this time?"

Desmond sat back at the table and looked at Randy sadly. "I knew Alanna Marie was her daughter. She told me her dad was a one night stand. She said you were really pissed when she told you about the pregnancy but promised to help her raise the child if she stayed and took care of you."

"A one night stand? God! this woman is something else! All these years that she's been working you,she's been working me too!"

Desmond closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. Now was his time to ask questions."How did you two meet?"

"We went to the same school. I had a serious crush on her but after graduating high school, she went to live with her aunt in Michigan. She'd come to visit her family from time to time.I wanted to date her but she said long distance relationships would never work."

Randy halted to gather his thoughts. "When she came home and told me she had moved back to Missouri for good, I was over the moon and soon we were dating. Didn't take long for me to propose and she said yes. We got married shortly after."

"What about her life in Michigan? Did you ever ask her about it?"

Randy shrugged and shook his head in embarrassment. "She cooked up some shoddy story that I can't believe I fell for. I was so in love with her,Desmond ,that I never once second guessed anything she said."

Desmond emitted his own sad laugh."Tell me about it."

"Did she have any family member at the wedding?" Randy prodded, wanting to gather as much information as he could.

"No. It was a quickie wedding,so it was just us and our two witnesses."

Randy shook his head. He could not begin to fathom how all this was happening without his knowledge. They sat in silence, each man remembering the past. It was Randy who eventually spoke. "Does her family know anything about this?"

"It's why I'm here. I wanted to get everything out in the open. I can only give her so much time."

"Her parents are going to flip! They thought they raised the perfect daughter."

Desmond shrugged and replied proudly. "She is perfect in my eyes Randy. It's why I want to take this big step."

"Why now? Why did you wait this long to come for her? You've been out for over five years,you could have come to stake your claim before now."

Desmond nodded. "I know,but we agreed that I'd find a job first and save enough money to take care of them both. It's been so hard securing a job because I have a record. That's why it took me this long."

Randy shook his head,incredibly amazed by how Samantha had managed to play them both like that.

"I might have been deceived by her beauty and charm but you my friend has been downright blinded. She's like your guide dog. Everything she says goes"

Desmond shrugged. "What can I say man? I'm smitten."

Randy stared at him incredulously."You're still in love with her? Even after all you've learnt here tonight?"

Desmond nodded. "Look Randy. I know this looks really bad,but I don't see it that way. That girl means everything to me man,and I'm taking her back home with me. Unless you have any objection."

Randy laughed long and loud. Then he replied without an ounce of emotion in his voice. "Me? Object? Hell no! By all means Desmond, take her with you and put her out of my fucking misery!"

Desmond arched his brow."You don't seem fazed in the least. She's been your wife for four years Randy."

Randy scoffed. " No Desmond, she has been your wife for ten years. She's just been a fucking pain in my ass. The only thing that ties me to her is the fact that she's the mother to my daughter."

"I don't follow. What does that mean?"

"It means my marriage is invalid, Desmond. The vows we took mean nothing because she's already married to someone else. It's called bigamy and it's a crime."

Randy stood and kicked the trashcan in fury when flashes of his and John's relationship filled his mind. All the things they had gone through because of his marriage to a woman who turned out to be nothing but a slut and an opportunist.

"Scheming bitch! Stupid ass whore! She made me sign the fucking prenup to tie me to her and I signed it with a fucking grin on my face! Bitch was just in it for my fucking money!"

Desmond just stared."I'm sorry Randy. I wish there was something I could do about it."

Randy stopped and looked at Desmond, and a smile formed at the corners of his mouth.

"Oh,but there is. Tomorrow I take all these documents to our family lawyer and have him process all that legal mumbo jumbo on Monday. A civil annulment will then commence."

"What of Alanna Marie?"

"Once the marriage is annulled,our prenup will automatically become void. In annulment cases,there's no child custody fights and shit, Desmond. We'll just sign a mutual agreement on how to raise our daughter."

"Then what?" Desmond pressed.

"Then Desmond, you'll hold your wife's hand and take her wherever the hell you please. I'll only be too happy to get rid of that cunning bitch that has been the most painful fucking thorn in my flesh."

They talked into the small hours of the morning. Randy did not mention Richard in any of their conversations. They both agreed not to let Samantha know that Randy knew about it. Manipulating a drunk Desmond was easy.  
>...<p>

When Randy woke up a few hours later,his phone was blinking, an indication that he had received a text message. His heart sped,hoping it was from John. It was from Samantha, and he reluctantly opened it but brightened when he read the contents.

_I'll be visiting my parents from yours so I guess I'll see you on Thursday, not Tuesday as we had earlier agreed. Al sends her love._

Randy nearly jumped up in joy. This had to be the week God was sending him the long awaited manna from heaven. It meant he would be able to meet up with the lawyer and discuss the course of action, and make it to Florida by Friday for a lengthy talk with John.

Desmond agreed to return to Michigan until the following week,when he'd come back for Samantha like he had agreed with Randy. Randy was the one to pay for his ticket to Missouri and back and Desmond was only too eager to comply.

As Randy drove Desmond to the airport, he had a smile that could not be wiped off. It was a good Sunday for him and no one was going to ruin it. Not even the fact that John had broken up with him the previous night.

**Please Review...**


	5. A date And A Moment Of Truth

_**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You mean a lot to me :-***_

It was Thursday afternoon, five days since his breakup, and John was wrapping up a very important and eventful meeting that had had them closed inside the boardroom for nearly three hours.

John shook Hunter's hand and smiled widely. "Looking forward to doing business with you Mr Hemsley."

"Same here Mr Cena. We are going to have a great relationship."

"I'm sure we will. Gentlemen?" John replied and shook hands with the other guests who had accompanied Hunter.

They walked to the door and Hunter halted,turning around. "By the way Mr Cena, I'm having a cocktail party tomorrow afternoon and it will be an honour to have you grace us with your presence. It will be at Jackson's Bistro, four p.m."

"You can count on it. Thankyou Mr Hemsley." John said politely, smiling gratefully.

Hunter nodded and walked out followed by his convoy, leaving a smiling John behind. John sat down in his chair and spun around in delight. He had made a good deal with the Association of Health Clubs & Spas chairman Hunter Hemsley and he was feeling good about it.

He locked his office and went downstairs, an extra bounce in his step. As he was about to exit the door,he bumped into someone. He quickly apologized, looking up into the face of a tall large man who looked like he took good care of his looks and his body.

"You okay?" He heard the man ask and he blinked several times, flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry."

The tall man smiled. "Don't be. It's my fault, I wasn't looking."

John dismissed him with a polite wave and a smile. "Not to worry, it happens to me all the time."

John was about to go past him but the taller stranger extended his hand. "Wade Barrett."

John shook the extended hand firmly. "John Cena."

Wade smiled. "Tell you what John,why don't I buy you coffee and make up for literally stepping on your toes?"

John smiled. He was about to turn the offer down when he remembered he was going back to that huge cold home that reminded him of what he recently gave up. There was no Randy to greet him at the door with a tight hug and a long loving kiss. He was alone and extremely lonely. He had been for the five days that Randy had been gone. He missed Randy but he had to start living. It was why he broke up with him, right?

"Sure. Why not?"

Wade smiled and guided him to the coffee shop inside the building and sat at the corner booth.

"Mr Cena, Mister ." The waitress greeted, smiling at John and nodding at Wade. " What can I get you today?"

"Hi Gracie,please get me my usual and.." John looked to Wade.

"Espresso please." Wade finished.

"An espresso for my friend here." John repeated to the waitress who noted down their orders and gracefully walked away. John looked at Wade and smiled warmly, a smile that Wade returned just as warmly.

"So John, you work around here?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I have a health club here."

"Harbour Islands?" Wade asked in surprise and John nodded nonchalantly.

"This building belongs to the owner of the health club, doesn't it?"

"That's right." John said dismissively."So, you British?"

Wade nodded proudly. "Yeah. Proud to serve my queen."

"Where from?"

"Preston, Lancashire." Wade answered in in nostalgia.

John nodded smiling and sipped his cappuccino. "And what do you do down here in Tampa?"

"I own a club down here. Jackson's Bistro. It's at the Harbour Islands boulevard."

John beamed."Really? I know it and I have been invited there for a cocktail party tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah? By Hunter Hemsley?"

"Yeah. You know him?" John asked with interest.

"Who Hunter? Of course I do. He's one of my regulars."

John beamed."How cool! Why call it Jackson's Bistro though? Why not Wade's Bistro or Barrett's Bistro or Wade Barrett's? You know, something closer to your name."

Wade laughed loudly,clapping his hands in amusement. John was an interesting guy.

"Jackson was my husband and he loved cooking so I bought it for him as a wedding present."

"What happened to him?" John asked curiously.

Wade's eyes clouded a bit as he answered."He died three years ago from complications while undergoing surgery. He had a brain tumor."

John wanted to punch himself in the gut for being so nosy. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Please forgive my rudeness."

Wade shook his head. "It's okay. I always talk about him anyway. So, you bringing anyone to the cocktail tomorrow?"

John sighed softly and smiled tensely. "No, just myself."

"Great. Will you be my date then?" Wade asked in exaggerated enthusiasm which made John laugh.

"You make it sound like prom. Yes Wade, I'll be your date."

Wade grinned like a moron. They made more idle chatter, and exchanged addresses and phone numbers then strolled leisurely to the car park.

"So,see you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tomorrow."

They hugged lightly and parted ways,each going to his vehicle, a happy smile on Wade's face,and a nervous one on John's.

**St Louis**

Samantha finished folding the clothes that were lying in the basket, which she had washed before leaving for her visit to both sets of parents, and strolled to the living room where Randy was playing with Alanna in the living room.

"Anything interesting happen while I was away?" Samantha asked as she sat on the couch and watched her family with a small smile.

"Nope!" Randy replied in monotone as he crawled around the brown suede couch,with a happily laughing Alanna riding on his back.

Silence between husband and wife ensued,the only sound in the entire house coming from the delighted Alanna. Samantha was about to say something when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gasped. Looking at Randy from the corner of her eyes,she saw that he was still busy with Alanna and tiptoed to the kitchen and picked the call,talking in low tones.

When she came back from the kitchen, she had a satisfied smile on her face.

"So, when are you going back to Florida?" Samantha asked.

Randy stopped playing with his daughter and got her off his back putting her down gently,then looked at Samantha.

"Why?"

Samantha shrugged. "No good reason. I kinda feel like I've been overreacting about this whole Tampa thing."

Randy narrowed his eyes. "Is that right?"

Samantha nodded. "Our daughter doesn't need her parents arguing all the time Randy, and frankly, I hate it too."

Randy narrowed his eyes even further. He glanced at Alanna who was looking at them with keen interest and smiled at her. "Al sweetie,can you go to daddy's bedroom and look for his phone?"

"Ok daddy." Alanna replied loudly and ran upstairs.

When Randy thought she was out of earshot, he turned back to his wife,a serious look on his face.

"Why do I feel like you have something up your sleeve Samantha?"

"I don't. I'm just tired of fighting with you Randy that's all."

Randy scoffed. "When did you decide that,since you received that phonecall that had you tripping over your legs while scurrying into the kitchen to answer it?"

Samantha blinked a few times. She did not think Randy had seen her. She quickly composed herself and countered.

"I just asked a simple question. Why are you trying to turn it into a fight?"

Randy emitted a sardonic laugh."Simple? Nothing is ever simple with you Sam. Everything is so fucking complex,literally."

"What do you mean by that?" Samantha asked in a low voice.

"You say I'm always starting fights. It's hard not to when you're so fucking annoying."

"How exactly do I annoy you Randy. What do I do that pisses you off so much?"

"Everything! You irritate the hell out of me because you think you have it all figured out."

Samantha paled a tad but maintained her composure as she asked. "What in the world are you going on about Randy?"

Randy was losing his cool. He could not be near Samantha and maintain it for long." What am I going on about? How about the fact that you're fucking Richard, Samantha huh? How about that?"

"That's preposterous!" Samantha shouted in shock.

"Is it? I've seen you numerously chewing each others lips off. Or is that another way of getting your permission to take Al to the zoo?"

Samantha's face tensed. "Are you insane? Why would I want to kiss Richard?"

"You tell me. You don't seem to be able to control your urges when he's around."

"You're full of shit Randy, you know that?" She said in a low hesitant voice. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you make up lies about me."

"Fine! Say I'm full of shit and walk away. It's what you do best anyway."

"I don..." Samantha started but trailed off when she saw Alanna descending the stairs, phone in hand.

"Here daddy. I found it." Alanna said handing Randy his phone. Randy took it and pocketed it.

"Thanks sweetie." He said and bent to kiss her head. He straightened up just as Samantha was walking towards the kitchen.

"Tomorrow." Randy said in a low tone before Samantha disappeared. "I'm going to Tampa tomorrow."

Samantha stared at him blankly, then turned around without a word and disappeared into the kitchen.

Randy switched on the television and held Alanna's hand and together they sat on the couch.

"Daddy," Alanna started.

"Yes munchkin?"

"Are you going on a plane to see uncle John?"

Randy nodded smiling. "Yes sweetheart. I'm going on a plane to see uncle John. What do you want me to tell him?"

"I miss him."

Randy inhaled deeply. He had not spoken to John since they broke up. John was not picking his calls, and though Randy understood, it still hurt a lot. He had not had time to think much about it though as he had been busy with the lawyer.

"I'll tell him,baby girl. I'm sure he misses you too."

Dinner was eaten in silence, each person looking forward to the following day for totally different but important reasons.

**Please Review...**


	6. The Final Confrontation

**A/N:This chapter is kinda long but I'm done with Randy's and Samantha's drama****. I know you are too. That's why I'm going to be getting rid of her ****after this. I'll be mentioning her fleetingly but she's out. Happy with me? ****Then please drop me reviews :))**

_**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this far. Love y'all.**_

"These clothes are too official for this event. It's a cocktail party John, not a court hearing. "Adam mentioned, laughing lightly. He was helping John dress for the party.

"I know how to dress Addy. I don't need pointers from you, so you can stop pretending like you're Versace's top designer and hand me the shirt."

Adam laughed and handed John the navy shirt. "At least wear the pair of black jeans. They look nice on you."

"I'm going to a cocktail party Adam Copeland, not a butt contest."

"Fine. Dress like you're going skiing in the Alps, see if you'll get a single date."

John laughed and fluttered his eyes at Adam in a teasing manner. "I'll have you know that I already have a date with this tall British hunk I met yesterday at work."

"Which tall British hunk?"

Both men spun around at the deep voice and came face to face with Randy, who was leaning on the frame of the bedroom door, a frown planted firmly in place. John's heart thumped so loudly against his chest he thought Randy could hear it.

"Randy," He called hoarsely.

"I'll get going. Call me later Jay." Adam said and walked to the door and nodded at Randy as he went past him. Randy didn't even acknowledge him as his eyes were still trained on john.

Randy sauntered further inside the bedroom, eyes never leaving John, and he stood in John's personal space, which prompted John to move a step back.

"I asked you a question John. Who are you going on a date with tonight?"

John hesitated before answering. "No one special. Just this guy I met at work yesterday."

"A guy that you met yesterday invited you out and you jumped at the offer?" Randy inquired in a low tone.

"He didn't invite me out. It's a cocktail party and it happens to be at a club he owns."

Randy's eyes narrowed." Oh, so you're going to a cocktail party with this guy at a club that he owns?"

"No, it's not like th...you know what, just forget it!" John said,trying to avoid an argument. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be in Missouri with your family?"

"No John! I should be here with you. You don't want me here though, do you? It's why you've even started dating, isn't it John?" Randy accused in a raised voice.

"No it isn't, Randy, and I'm not dating. I just don't want you here because you have a family back in Missouri and I can't compete with that anymore."John replied thickly.

"You won't have to, not anymore." Randy whispered. "It's why I'm here. We need to talk John."

John looked at his watch and sighed."Maybe later Randy. I'm already half an hour late for the party,but I should be back by around nine."

Randy closed his eyes inhaled deeply. When he approached John, his eyes were dark with emotion. "Don't go to the party Johnny. Stay and talk to me,please. I've missed you so much and I just want to spend some time with you."

He held John's hands and they both the felt sparks that flowed through their bodies. John didn't pull away and Randy inwardly triumphed.

"I have to. It's important for my business that I be there."

Randy nodded. "Ok. I'll wait then, though I hate that someone else is accompanying you."

John smiled. He was unable to put on a serious face because he was happy to see Randy, regardless of the circumstances. "Don't worry. I'm not over you yet."

He planted a quick kiss on Randy's cheek and pulled away before they could get carried away,and pocketed his phone. "I'll be back soon."

Randy followed John downstairs and watched as he grabbed the car keys and exited the front door and he sighed. He reluctantly went back to the bedroom and flopped heavily on the inviting bed. He lay on his back,putting his hands behind his head,and looked around. Memories of all the good times they had came flooding into his mind and he could not stop the tears that started falling.

...

John sat sullenly, sipping the contents in his glass, a far away look on his face. He was not too enthusiastic about mingling tonight. Not with Randy waiting back home.

"You're miles away John. What are you thinking about?" Wade asked looking at John in concern.

John turned to him and smiled. "Oh, nothing much. I'm just tired that's all."

"Do you want to go home? I can take you if you want." Wade asked and John quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no no. I'm fine don't worry about me. This is a great party and I want to stay here."

Wade smiled happily and excused himself and went in the back to make sure everything was running splendidly. John's mind drifted back home to the unexpected guest waiting in his house.

He had mixed feelings about Randy being there. He missed him a lot and a huge part of him wanted to rush back home and beg Randy not to leave him. The other part, the part that was tired of tears wanted him to stay away so John could move on.

He did not quite understand what Randy meant when he said that John would not have to compete anymore. Did it mean that Randy did not have a family anymore? Was he coming to tell John that he had decided to stay in Louis? These questions,and many more plagued his mind making him even more scared of going back to face Randy.

He felt a kiss on his cheek and looked up to find Wade smiling widely at him,a smile he returned just as widely. If only it was a genuine smile.

...

Randy woke up to the loud persistent ringing of the door bell. He got up groggily and dragged his feet downstairs in darkness. He switched on the living room light,ignoring the porch light, and glanced at the wall clock. He frowned seeing that it was seven thirty, way too early for John to be back from the party. He shrugged and unlocked the door, lazily pulling it open and froze.

"Samantha." He nearly choked.

Samantha breezed past him into the house, leaving a gaping Randy frozen at the same spot, still holding the door open.

"Why are you here? Where is Alanna?" Randy asked when he finally snapped out of his frozen state and closed the door,turning to the fuming Samantha.

"For this!" Samantha spat as she slapped Randy's chest with a brown manilla envelope."Explain it to me!"

"Where is Alanna, Samantha?" Randy asked again.

"Oh, don't worry she's perfectly safe with Elaine." Samantha replied letting the envelope slip from her fingers.

Randy grabbed it before it dropped to the floor and regarded Samantha momentarily before opening it. He slowly retrieved the contents and the first thing he saw was a photo of him kissing John.

His heart thudded in his chest as he scanned through the rest of the photos which showed the same thing but in different angles. He closed his eyes and breathed in some air before opening them and looking at his heaving wife.

"Have you been spying on me Samantha?" Randy asked in a low calm tone.

"I had to. I wondered why you were coming to Tampa so frequently, so I hired private eye Randy. He brought me this today, immediately after you had left for the airport."

Randy averted his eyes for a moment, then looked back at Samantha, the calm still on his face."So that's what yesterday's phone call was all about."

Samantha nodded her head in vigor. "Yup! I figured you had to be cheating on me. Why, with the way you were pampering yourself before coming here. Full body waxing, underwear shopping etcetera etcetera. So I put together a little investigating team and _voila_!"

She moved over to the window and looked out into the dark porch before turning around and facing Randy whose face betrayed absolutely nothing.

"I thought you had a woman here,so you can imagine my shock when I saw you and John in an airtight lip lock. You thought you had your tracks covered,didn't you Randy?"

Randy laughed lightly."Actually Samantha, yes I did. I thought my plan was invincible."

Samantha regarded him,slightly unnerved that Randy did not look the slightest fazed by her discovery. "What lies have you made up this time Randy?"

"I have no more lies to tell Samantha. You got me, so I'm gonna be honest. John is the reason why I come to Tampa every weekend."

Samantha glared at Randy in shock." You're not even going to deny it?"

Randy shrugged. "Why should I? I think it's time you found out anyway."

Samantha stood staring, perplexed that Randy did not even look guilty at all. That made her anger boil over. "This is unbelievable! So you like fucking asses now, huh Randy?"

Randy narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Watch your tongue Samantha."

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it, put me on your lap and spank me?" Samantha asked sarcastically, going into full offensive mode.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do Sam,so I'd be very careful with my words if I were you." Randy replied, his tone changing into a hiss,a sign that he was starting to lose his cool.

"Oh, but I do, Randy baby. I do know exactly what you're going to do." Replied the unperturbed woman.

"Really? And what's that?"

"You're going to pick up the phone, call your little faggot friend and tell him that you've had your fun, and that playtime is over. Then you're going pick your bags and come back with me to St Louis where your daughter is waiting. Or else..."

Randy approached her slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits."Or else what?"

Samantha moved away from him and cocked her head arrogantly. "I'll go straight to mama Elaine and show her exactly what an abomination her son has turned out to be, then I'll take Alanna away from you and make sure that you never see her again."

Randy looked at Samantha for a moment then burst out laughing, rendering Samantha confused.

"Really? Is that what you're going to do now, Sammy? Blackmail me with my own daughter?"

Randy moved closer to her but she indignantly stood her ground, determined not to be intimidated by him.

"Listen to me you stupid nagging bitch! While opening your big mouth to my mother about my relationship with John, don't forget to mention Detroit. I'm sure she'd love to hear about your nursing career and your blissful marriage to Desmond Elliott!"

Samantha paled. Her stature shrank and her mouth became suddenly dry.

"Yeah, that's right. I know all about Desmond, Sam, and right now as we speak, Dickens is finalizing the legal process of our marriage annulment."

Samantha's jaw dropped and her shoulders sagged making her look ten years older.

"See, Sammy baby? You're not in a position to make any demands. In fact tonight, after you've boarded your flight back to Missouri, alone, I'm gonna lay John down and make slow sweet love to him and we're going to love every. Fucking. Second of it."

Samantha opened her mouth to say something but Randy beat her to it.

"You threaten me again with my daughter, MY daughter, Sam, and I'll slap you with a lawsuit so heavy you'll be dragging it from here to eternity before you get a single damn thing from me!"

Samantha swallowed hard, closing her eyes and sighed heavily,knowing without a shadow of a doubt that she was cornered and had to concede defeat.

"Now, you pick the goddamn phone and call a cab back to the airport, I have dinner arrangements to make."

...

John had finally got tired of forcing himself to be at the cocktail party. He had excused himself and left. He had driven to his house and had seen a silhouette of a woman inside the house through the drapes. He had been about to get out of the car and go inside when the woman moved nearer and looked out the window.

John's heart had dropped to his feet when he saw that the female silhouette had been Samantha Orton, and had put his vehicle's gear to life and sped away.

Had he waited a little while longer,he would have seen Samantha walking out of the house, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Please Review...**


	7. UhOh

**_Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You mean a lot to me :-*_**

**I don't own any person or place mentioned in this story. I also mean no disrespect to any of them.**

John gulped his sixth shot of tequila and squeezed his eyes shut as the liquid burned down his throat. He bit into the lemon slice and flinched as the bitter juice punished his tongue. It was ten o'clock and he had yet to go back home. He really was not looking forward to it,not after seeing Samantha Orton in there.

He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that she was in his house. What did she want? She looked like she was in a very deep conversation with Randy. What were they talking about? He shook his head,trying to clear the haze caused by the alcohol and and the many unanswered questions.

"Hey, I thought you already left." He heard from behind and turned around and a drunken smile formed on his lips.

"Oh, hey Wade." He slurred.

"You're drunk, John." Wade said,his own words slurring.

"Yes I am, and so are you." John replied adjusting his cap, and Wade laughed.

"True, true but you more than me."

John chuckled dramatically. "Drunk is drunk Wade, doesn't matter who's more drunk than the other."

They drank more made loud drunk talk,laughing and patting each other's knees and thighs absentmindedly.

"You want to get out of here?" Wade drawled drunkenly.

"Hmh. Yeah. Just one quick message and we'll leave." John said and pulled out his phone. He took long writing the message because his eyes could not make out the letters quickly and his mind could not register sharply, but he managed to complete it.

_If you want to fuck that bitch, go ahead, but don't do it in my house. Oh, and I'm not coming home tonight. I'm safe and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

With that,he switched off the blackberry and flashed Wade a smile. "Ok, I'm done. Let's go."

Wade held his hand and they swayed,bumping against each other to the car where he had arranged for a driver to take them to his mansion at New Tampa.  
>...<p>

Randy was starting to get worried, more like pissed. John should have been there over an hour ago. He took his phone and just as he was about to hit the speed dial, a message came through. He read it and his face reddened and his lips thinned in rage. He called John's number but it went straight to voicemail.

"Fuck shit! Motherfucker!" Randy shouted as he stood up and kicked his still unpacked suitcase furiously.

"That stupid bitch! Fucking witch! She has to ruin every fucking thing for me!"

He paced the house,thinking of what to do. The GPS on John's phone was off and Randy could not track his car. He could only wait until the following day,so he left a voicemail, hoping and praying that John would switch on his phone at one point and listen to it.

_Johnny, I'm not doing anything with her. She's out of our lives forever, baby. I broke up with her for good and she's gone. Please come back home. Don't go with that guy baby,please. If you can't come home tonight, don't do anything with him. I don't think I could handle it if you did. I love you so much._

He went upstairs and put on John's boxers and a wifebeater. He switched off the bed lamp and hugged the pillow that John used often, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the man he loved,the man that eluded him despite the fact that he was now free. He settled back and began counting the minutes.

He did not sleep a wink.  
>...<p>

John and Wade staggered up the front steps of Wade's house, stumbling and giggling drunkenly. Wade retrieved the key and tried the door for several minutes before it unlocked. He switched on the light and disabled the alarm, then pushed John in gently by the shoulders.

"Want a drink?" Wade asked walking into the mini bar and pulled out a tequila bottle and two tequila glasses. He poured a generous amount in both and handed one to John,then carried his glass and the whole bottle to the table and sat next to him.

"Why did you come back to the bar? I thought you had gone home." Wade asked.

"I did. I went home and found my boyfriend with his wife in there." John replied finishing his drink and gave Wade the glass, who refilled it and handed it back.

Wade felt a stab in his heart from knowing John had a boyfriend, but he ignored it."Why were they in your house? Don't they have their own?"

John shrugged. "They live in Missouri, but Randy had come to see me earlier today. He apparently had something to tell me but I was late for the party so I told him we would talk later."

John sighed and got off the sofa,his drink in hand, and leaned on the mini bar. Wade sat silently waiting for him to go on. He wanted to know John a little better and he thought this was as good a start as any.

"That was why I was miles away earlier. See,Randy and I broke up last week and I couldn't figure out why he was back here,or what he wanted to talk to me about. When I went back home, his wife was there and they looked like the were deep into a conversation."

Wade nodded,his heart beating a little faster. John did not have a boyfriend after all."What were they talking about?what did you do?"

John finished his drink and placed the glass on the bar counter then turned to face Wade.

"I have no idea what they were talking about but it looked intense. I know I should have gone inside and find out, but I chickened and raced away from there."

Wade nodded smiling a little picturing John speeding away like his life depended on it. "Do you think she's still in your house?"

John shrugged, his eyes filled with pain. "I don't know. She could be. I mean, where else would she go at that hour?"

Wade shook his head." She could be in a motel."

"No way. Bitch is too clingy. She has to be where Randy is as long as it's within her 's there I know it,and only God knows what they're doing right now."

John let out a pained moan and tears fell from his eyes. Alcohol was a major contributing factor to the depth of his emotions at that moment because he was soon weeping uncontrollably. Wade pulled him into his arms and held him as he let it all out.

A long time later,John looked up at Wade teary eyed and smiled. Wade smiled back and lowered his lips to John's. They kissed drunkenly in a sloppy manner and began caressing each other very intimately.

Wade pressed John against the counter and dropped kisses all over his face and neck as he rubbed John's bulge through the pants. It was unclear how they got into the bedroom because they found themselves on Wade's king size bed,naked and Wade's mouth on John's cock.

"Oh shit! Suck me harder." John moaned. It had been six days since had been touched, and that, with all the alcohol he had taken had tripled his sexual appetite.

Wade sucked John's cock as best as he could in his drunken state. He lifted John's hips higher and licked his pucker making John moan loudly. He put his fingers inside John's hole and prepped him quickly, scissoring then gave the loosened entrance one long lick, then put on a condom,lubed it up and slid into him.

"Oohh!" John moaned loudly.

"God, John!" Wade said as he began moving in and out of john,picking up speed with every thrust.

John moaned when he felt his nerves being caressed by Wade's huge cock."Faster Wade!"

Wade increased his pace,hammering into John erratically, a sign that his orgasm was near."Oh yeah! I'm feeling so good inside you John."

With every deep thrust,he pressed into John's prostate over and over bringing him into the brink of completion. "I'm close. Touch me Wade, please."

Wade took hold of John's cock and fisted it firmly and in quick pumps as he glided inside the hot slick hole.

"I'm cumming! Ohh yes!" John moaned and mumbled incoherently as he squirted on his abdomen,some of the creamy load landing on Wade's hand.

Wade managed a few more deep thrusts and he shot his load into the latex, John's name falling from his lips like it was fine silk.

Wade wiped them clean and took the flannel piece of cloth back into the bathroom. John had already fallen into an alcohol induced sleep by the time he came back from the bathroom.

Wade smiled and kissed his cheek,thinking that was the best sex he had ever had, drunk or not. He pulled covers on both of them and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
>...<p>

John groaned and covered his eyes as the light shone on him from the bedroom window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around in disorientation.

He pulled back the blankets and looked at his naked form and frowned. Turning to the other side,he saw an equally naked still sleeping Wade and his heart stopped. Memories of the previous night came flooding into his mind. He jumped off the bed and gripped his pounding head.

"John,what's wrong?" Wade, who had been startled out of his sleep by the sudden movement, asked pulling his body into a sitting position.

"We slept together Wade. That's what's wrong." John said,stating the obvious.

Wade smiled, satiated. "Of course we slept together. What's wrong about that? It was the best night of my life John."

"This can't be happening! This is wrong! I have a boyfriend." John said as he looked around for his clothes, putting them on.

"Uh..ex boyfriend, John." Wade corrected as he got off the bed and pulled on his discarded boxers.

"I know! That still doesn't give me the permission to whore myself around." John huffed.

"So sleeping with me is whoring around." Wade asked, beginning to get annoyed.

John shrugged. "What do you call sleeping with someone you hardly know?"

"I call it getting to know someone better." Wade argued.

John was tired of arguing about it."Call it what you want, Wade. All I know is that I'm fucked. How am o going to explain it to him?"

Wade scoffed. "You don't have to tell him anything! I'm sure he didn't even notice your absence because he was too busy eating his wife's pussy!"

John stopped what he was doing and glared daggers at Wade,who's cheeks reddened in guilt.

"I'm sorry John. That was an asshole thing to say." He quickly apologized.

"Fuck you! Take me home." John replied.

"John,"

"Now, Wade! I want to go home now."

Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then put on the rest of his clothes and drove John home in silence.  
>...<p>

John hesitated at his door, taking a deep breath then straightening his clothes and went in. He found a fully dressed Randy sitting on the couch, eyes red from sleep deprivation and fatigue, and a worried expression on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you."  
>John said nothing and looked up at Randy, and the guilty look on his face gave him away.<p>

"You slept with him,didn't you?" Was the whispered accusation.

John,unable to utter a word, looked down in shame.

"You purposely ignored my voicemail" Randy whispered, his voice choking with emotion.

"No I didn't. I haven't switched my phone on yet." John replied, a bad feeling settling at the pit of his stomach.

John stood at the same spot as Randy approached him slowly and bent to his ear.

"Well, I hope he was all worth it!"

"Randy," John started but Randy cut him off.

"Fuck you John!" And walked out of John's house.

John collapsed into a heap on the floor and broke down.

**Please Review...**


	8. A Talk With Dad

**A/N: Marriage annulments don't drag as divorces do. As long there is valid proof of the reasons for annulment, it's granted quickly.**

_**A/N: I loved the reactions the last chapter elicited. I loved reading all those reviews so thankyou for that and your continued support. Kisses :))**_

**Two weeks later**

Randy went into Alanna's room just as she was waking up.

"Good morning my princess."

"Morning daddy." Alanna replied groggily.

"So, today we're going to grandpa's and grandma's, remember?" Randy asked, kissing her forehead.

"Yes."Alanna replied. "Even Aunt Becky and uncle Nate will come."

"Yes they will baby. So will Tommy and Kyla. You'll have lots of fun."

"Kyla hit me the other time daddy. I'm not going to play with her."

Randy laughed. That had happened nearly two months ago. "Baby,that was a long time ago and she was punished for it. She won't hit you today, I promise."

Alanna nodded. "Ok."

He was the one that got her ready because the nanny was off since it was Saturday and she worked Mondays to Fridays. After feeding her,he put her in the car and headed to his parents' house in St. Charles, a thirty five minute drive from St Louis.

He had not spoken to John for those two weeks despite the many attempts from John to reconcile. He knew that John did not mean it and that he was sorry about it but that did not make it hurt any less.

That Saturday morning after he had left John's, he had sat at a hotel along the route that John used daily. He had made his flight reservations and had waited till John had left for work,then he had gone back for his luggage.

He had called his mother immediately after Samantha had left on Friday night, and had instructed her not to let Samantha take Alanna away unless it was in his presence. He had said he would explain everything to them. That was why he was going to their house on this Saturday morning.

He pulled into his parents' compound and found two other cars belonging to his sister Becky and his brother Nathan. He got out of the car and unbuckled his daughter and got her out, gently putting her down. He locked the car and holding her hand, they both went to the door and rang the bell.

Elaine opened the door and smiled happily."If it isn't one of my three favorite boys. How are you dear?"

"Hi mom," Randy replied and kissed her cheek."I see everyone is already here."

"Yes they are. You 're always the last one to arrive." Elaine answered as she picked Alanna up and went inside, tickling her."And who's this pretty little girl, mmh?"

Alanna writhed in her grandmother's arms, giggling happily."it's me grandma. It's me Alanna."

Randy laughed as he followed the girls inside,happy that Alanna was seeing more familiar faces besides those of him and the nanny.

"Oh,Alanna. Is that really you?" Elaine asked, dramatically squinting her eyes making Alanna giggle even more.

"Yes grandma. It's me." Alanna replied and Elaine opened her eyes suddenly and stared at her.

"Well,lookie who we got here. One of my beautiful amazing granddaughters." She kissed Alanna's cheek and put her down and she went running to the other kids.

Randy greeted everyone and kissed his nephew and niece on the forehead.

They had their eleven o'clock snacks making small talk. The house was full of laughter as they reminded each other of their childhood days. Sometime later,the children were put in the toy room and were told to stay there until they were fetched.

"So Randy," Nathan started. "What's going on with you and Sam?"

Randy cleared his throat and replied. "Samantha followed me in Tampa two weeks ago to spy on me. She thought I was having an affair, and we got into a heated argument."

Bob frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What was the fight about?"

Randy shook his head. "We haven't had a marriage for quite a while now,and my trips to Florida were causing her to doubt my fidelity to her."

"You told mom not to let her have Al. Why was that? I mean, you live togethe, right?"

Randy inhaled and shook his head."Not anymore. As we speak, Samantha is in Detroit with her husband and a copy of our marriage annulment."

Shocked gasps were heard from Elaine and Becky, while frowns marred the men's faces.

"Annulment? Husband? What husband?" Elaine asked,not understanding what Randy was talking about.

Randy proceeded to narrate to them from Samantha's affair with Richard to the visit from Desmond and the arrangements for the annulment. All that could be heard was Randy's voice and shocked gasps from the family members. After he had finished, silence befell them,each person weighing the whole situation.

It was Elaine who broke the silence. "Oh my God Randy. You went through all that alone?"

Randy nodded knowing he was about to be lectured.

"Why? We are family and we could have helped you." Bob added.

"I know dad. I wanted to do it as quietly as possible because should Samantha have found out, she might have done something drastic like take Alanna away. I was just trying to avoid the drama."

"We can keep secrets too Randy. Remember when you went to the sale yard last summer and.." Nate started but Randy stopped him laughing.

"That's supposed to be a secret just between us Nate. Mom and dad don't need to know,much less Becks."

"I can keep a secret too douchebag!" Becky cut in punching Randy's arm and Randy laughed and kissed her cheek.

"So can I. See,I never told." Nate replied and Randy rolled his eyes but put on a serious expression.

"I know you would have and I'm sorry I never told you guys. I wanted to do it on my own though. I know I'd have told you had things got worse."

"Did John know?" Becky asked and Randy turned sharply towards her.

"What does John's knowing have to do with it?" He asked a bit too harshly and Becky frowned putting her hand up in defense.

"Hey, chill out. I was just asking, seeing as he's your best friend and this is not something you can just keep to yourself."

Randy looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry B,I didn't mean to be harsh. No, John didn't know it before two weeks ago. It's the reason why I had gone to Tampa that weekend. I was going to tell him."

They talked about that issue at length,discussing how Alanna would be raised with one parent being away.

They also discussed John a lot,and the part he was going to play in this, and every time they mentioned his name, Randy's heart would beat furiously, and when he could not listen anymore without the threat of breaking down, he excused himself and went to the backyard for a much needed smoke.

"Everything okay with you?" His father's voice boomed behind him startling him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey dad. I'm fine." Randy said,trying to dismiss the conversation.

His dad pursed his lips and sat on the steps beside Randy and studied him. "I meant you in plural, son. As in you and John."

Randy's heart stopped and he jerked his head towards his father and asked in a voice just above a whisper. "I don't follow you."

Bob laughed wagging his finger at Randy. "Yes you do, Randy. I might be old son,but I'm not blind."

Randy stiffened and looked ahead, throwing away his half smoked cigarette as his palms suddenly began sweating. How did his father know? John even hardly came to Missouri and it was impossible for him to have known. Or was it?

"Lighten up son. No need to keep hiding things from us. Besides, John loves you and if shit were to hit the fan,you know he'd be there for you one hundred percent like he's always been."

Randy looked at his dad like he had swallowed a scalpel. They stared silently at each other and suddenly Randy felt that overwhelming need to pour his heart out. He had been bottling things up so much especially lately, and his father was giving him that chance to let it all out,and he grabbed it.

"How did you know?"

"There's this glow you always have whenever John is around Randy,a sense of security like nothing can harm you." Bob said

"That's it? You based your speculations on my glowing face? The glow could have been brought on by oil dad, or sweat." Randy countered, wanting to laugh at his father's naivety.

Bob looked at Randy, seeming a little embarrassed as he confessed his next sentence. "Well,there was this one time, Alanna's christening day, that you kissed him, and it was not a brotherly kiss either."

Randy's eyes popped out of their sockets when his mind flashed back to that day after the christening, when they went for lunch in Randy's parents' house.

_"I've been wanting to kiss you all day." Randy whispered._

_"Then kiss me now." John dared him and Randy bent his head and captured those full soft lips."_

_"God Johnny! I want you so bad right now." Randy said when he pulled away and ground his groin on John's._

_"Me too baby. We can't though, everyone is downstairs."_

_"I know. You won't be so lucky though when we get back.I'll have you in every imaginable position."_

_John smirked provocatively. "And I can hardly wait." _

"What exactly did you hear dad?"

Bob laughed again and it gave Randy a sense of relief and a little confidence to see that his father did not seem angry about that discovery.

"Up until John said that he could hardly wait."

Randy's face blushed crimson and he closed his eyes tight,too embarrassed to look at his father. He could not believe his father had known about them for that long. Alanna had been christened at nine months. That was roughly about two months into their relationship.

"I gather the night was magical, especially with Sam spending the night here?" Bob taunted.

"Dad!" Randy scolded and Bob shrugged.

"What. It was, wasn't it?"

"Absolutely. It was the beginning of many more magical moments. Lately though..." Randy trailed off as his voice caught in his throat.

"What's been going on? You're not glowing today at the mention of his name."

Randy shrugged sadly, and when he spoke his voice was strained. "So much drama has been going on with us, dad and it's killing me. Oh God, I feel so weird talking to you about this."

Bob smiled."I know, but you don't have a choice in the matter. I'm the only one you got and I'll tell you straight up that I'm not angry with you for loving John. Love is love son. The only thing that's different is who we find it in."

Randy could not believe that his dad,the strict disciplinarian Bob Orton was giving him advice on gay love. At a different time,Randy's body would be lying in a shallow grave at some far away remote place.

"Okay then. I'll tell you." Randy said and took a deep breath before continuing. "John broke up with me about three weeks relationship is at a very serious level and It was getting harder and harder for us to say goodbye when it came time for me to come back to Louis."

Randy got up and paced around, peering inside the house from time to time to make sure no one else was out there listening to them.

"He said Alanna needed me more and he bought me an air ticket back to Missouri. That was the worst Saturday of my entire life but before I could figure out what to do, Desmond, Samantha's husband from Detroit came and that week got really busy for me with Dickens and legal stuff."

"Why didn't you tell John about it immediately Desmond told you?" Bob asked.

"He wasn't picking my calls and it was Friday before I could get a chance to go to Florida."

"That was the day Samantha showed up."

"Exactly!"Randy said."John was going to a party when I got there so we were to talk when he got back but fate had other plans for me, dad."

Randy's eyes clouded over as that night and the following morning's events filled his mind.

"What happened, son?" Bob asked cutting off his thoughts.

"I guess John saw Sam through the window and he got angry or scared. He did not come home till the following morning."

Randy closed his eyes and tried not to tear up."He slept with someone else dad. I was so angry that morning I just walked out on him."

Bob nodded and patted the empty space next to him,and Randy sat down. "Has he tried to contact you?"

Randy sighed."Only like ten thousand voice and text messages but I haven't replied to any of them."

Bob listened intently. "And what are you planning to do?"

Randy shrugged."I don't know dad.I know he would never purposely hurt me like that. He was drunk and didn't mean it but it hurt me like hell. It still does."

"Do you love him?" Bob asked

Randy nodded. "More than I can say."

"Then listen to him,really listen. Communication is the key to solving issues son, not walking out on each other and ignoring each other's calls."

"But he.." Randy said but Bob raised his hand.

"No buts. He's wants to be with you and he has tried talking to you. Be the better man and pick up that phone and call him up."

Randy smiled because he knew that was exactly what he was doing. He kept silent for a moment and then looked up. "Ok,dad. I'll call him when I get home."

Bob clapped Randy's back firmly and nodded. "You do that."

Randy cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at his dad. "You sure you'll not cut the brakes to my car and drive me over a cliff because I'm in love with a man?"

Bob laughed."I'd love to but what good would that do me? I'll not only lose my son but also spend the rest of my life in jail. I don't have a choice but to put up with both of you knuckleheads."

Randy laughed happily, then got serious and looked at his father,whom he then pulled him into a tight hug."Thanks dad. You don't know how much it means to me that you're readily accepting of us."

"Your happiness is all that matters to me Randy. You're my son and I love you, regardless."

"I love you too dad. Thankyou so much. This has to be the best day I've had in a long while."

Bob hugged his son tighter and clapped his back before pulling away and squeezing his upper arms reassuringly.

"Could you not tell mom right now,dad? I really can't handle any more sadness and knowing mom,she'll preach the whole Sodom and Gomorrah speech to me. I just want to go home a happy guy today."

Bob laughed and got up, leading his son towards the door."No such luck son. She already knows and she's okay with it but she wants to hear it from you."

Randy smiled in joy. He was going back home a happy guy. They joined the rest of the family and chatted some more,then took Alanna and left, feeling finally free of any worry for the first time since he began dating John.

* * *

><p>Randy pressed the remote to the garage door and it slid up. He drove his Hummer inside and parked it,then unbuckled Alanna and put her down. He locked the car and led his daughter outside, then pressed the remote again and the garage door slid shut.<p>

Father and daughter rounded to the front and Alanna's face brightened,and Randy's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"Uncle John!" Alanna screamed in delight as she pulled her hand from her father's and ran towards John who was sitting at the front steps of Randy's house.

John got down the steps and knelt on the evenly mowed lawn as Alanna threw herself into his open arms. He enveloped her in a warm hug and Alanna threw her small arms around his neck and hugged him back as tightly as she could.

"Oh honey,I've missed you so much." John said and kissed her head.

"Missed you too uncle John." Al replied and pulled back to look at John."Don't go away again. Stay with me in my house."

John felt his chest tighten and he stood up, lifting Alanna into his arms as he did so. "I can't princess. I have my house far away from here."

Alanna pouted and whined."But I want you to stay here."

John looked at Randy, who was looking at the interaction between John and Alanna with admiration. He approached the two most important people in his life and took Alanna from John's arms. He gazed into John's eyes for several unblinking minutes,then averted them to look at Alanna and kissed her temple.

"Al baby, uncle John can't stay with us because he has his house and his work far away from here."

"But I don't want him to go daddy. I don't want him to leave us, like mommy."

That caught Randy offguard rendering him speechless, and it's John who stepped in and answered for him.

"Mommy did not leave you princess. She just went away to stay with someone she loves the way your daddy is staying with you."

Randy recovered and sent John a grateful wink and John smiled. "I'm sure mommy misses you sweetheart and she's thinking about you. Right now though, Rosa and I will stay with you."

"I want uncle John to be my nanny."

"Uncle John do you want to be Al's nanny?" Randy asked, stifling a laugh.

"Please uncle John? I'll buy you icecream."

Randy and John laughed and shared another moment before Randy opened the door. They went in and Randy placed Alanna on the couch next to John and went to get them a drink.

He took time in the kitchen, trying to control his thudding heart. They had not seen each other in two weeks and even though the atmosphere was tense,he was happy to see John,especially after that talk with his dad.

When he went back to the living room drinks in hand,he found a sleeping Alanna on John's lap and once again, the lump caught in his throat.

"She's asleep." John stated.

"She must have been exhausted from the drive to and from my parents and playing with her cousins. I'll put her in her room."

He put the sleeping girl in bed and went back down and took the empty space beside John. John sat nervously,looking ahead as he waited for Randy to say something. When he did not,John turned to him only to be met by Randy's lips on his.

Randy looked at John,who was looking straight ahead, and he could not contain himself. He was about to turn him when John turned on his own and Randy did not waste any time reclaiming him.

"Wow." John said when they pulled apart."I was expecting a backlash not an amazing kiss."

"I'm in a good mood, so before you tell me why you're here, let me say a few things."

John nodded and fidgeted as Randy wordlessly studied him. When he finally did speak, Randy's voice was heavy with emotion.

"I was angry that morning. I shouldn't have left but I was pissed and I didn't want to say anything I'd regret later. What is done is done, John. As much as I'd like to pretend it never happened, it did and it hurt me so much that I couldn't breathe for days."

Randy got up and turned his back to John because he did not want John to see the single tear that ran down his cheek.

"But I'm willing to move on from it if you are." He wiped his tear and turned to the still seated John. "I love you Johnny. You're everything to me and much much more, and there's nowhere else I'd rather be than in your arms."

He inhaled deeply before he said his next sentence. "Now, having been so easily forgiven, I have a favour to ask. If you've come here to tell me something that will break my heart,please turn around and leave. I couldn't handle it."

He turned his back to John,not wanting to see him get up and leave. He held his breath for so long till his lungs started screaming. At that same moment, he felt himself being turned around and breathed out as he looked into John's normally blue eyes, which held varied emotions.

"I didn't come to break your heart Randy. You haven't picked up my calls or replied to my many messages,so I came to tell you face to face that I was an idiot, and that I'm sorry, and that I love you, and that I don't want to lose you."

Randy regarded him silently, then broke into a blinding smile. John returned the smile, baring his all, dimples deepening twice their depth. They put their lips together for a long reconciliation kiss.

"I guess then this is a good time to tell you that dad knows about us and he's okay with it." Randy said when they breathlessly pulled apart.

John's mouth dropped open and Randy took that opportunity to seal it with his own lips.

"Why are you kissing uncle John dad?"

Both men jumped like they had seen a snake.

_**I wanted to write something more comforting because they've had too much sadness. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I appreciate each one.**_

**Please Review...**


	9. Making Up

_**Centon make up sex coming right up ;-)). I love my sex scenes vocal and sometimes I get too carried away, so please bear with me if it gets to be a bit too much lol.**_

**Don't own anything, just my raging itch to bring these two gorgeous guys together..literally, so enjoy and hit me up with reviews. Love y'all.**

**_Recap_**

_"Why are you kissing uncle John dad?"_

_Both men jumped like they had seen a snake._

* * *

><p>John and Randy stood frozen, mouths agape, looking totally busted. Alanna was supposed to be upstairs in her room sleeping. When did she wake up? It had not even been an hour since Randy himself put her to bed. Racking his brain looking for a suitable explanation,Randy tried to talk but his voice came out more like a croak.<p>

"Al." He called and cleared his throat, kneeling to his daughter's level. "I..uh..I kissed uncle John because he is good and I like him"

"You like uncle John the way you like mommy?" Alanna asked him innocently and Randy nodded looking up at the mute wide eyed John.

"Yes sweetheart, I like him the way I like mommy."

"But uncle John is not a girl daddy. Even uncle Ricky kissed mommy because she's a girl and he likes her."

Randy nearly peed on himself, not because Richard kissed Sam but because Randy did not know what to tell his daughter. How do you explain to your three year old child that you have romantic feelings for a man when she knows it is girls that boys kiss?

"Come sit with me baby." Randy said and sat down on the couch,putting Alanna on his lap. He looked at John and sighed,knowing that telling the truth was better than trying to cover it up with a lie.

"Sometimes when boys like each other, they kiss the way a boy and a girl do, pumpkin."

Alanna nodded like it made a lot of sense to her. Randy exhaled but he relaxed a minute too quick because the observant girl was not done with questions.

"Will he sleep in mommy's bed too, like uncle Ricky?"

Randy's stomach dropped to the floor. Samantha was letting Richard sleep on their matrimonial bed? With their daughter around? He could not believe how shallow and utterly shameless she was. Who was that woman he had married?

Children Alanna's age did not lie. They did not know what lies were so she must have seen them in bed together. He was so consumed in thought he forgot to answer his daughter's question.

It was John,for the second time that day,who stepped in for him and answered.

"No princess. I won't sleep in mommy's bed like uncle Ricky." He said sitting on the couch beside Randy.

Alanna smiled."Ok. Will you sleep in mine?"

John smiled and nodded. "Yes baby girl. I'll sleep in yours if you want."

"Yay!" Alanna squealed."I like you uncle John. Can I kiss you too?"

Both John and Randy laughed and John pointed at his cheek and moved closer to Alanna who kissed it and joined in the laughter. And just like that, the kissing episode was forgotten, for now.

* * *

><p>Much later, when dinner had been eaten and dishes washed and Alanna put to bed at her usual hour, the men sat on the couch at the fireplace talking.<p>

"So what do you think the rest of your family will say about us?" John asked.

Randy shrugged. "Dad said that mom knows about it and she's just waiting to hear it from me. Telling Becky and Nate is a piece of cake."

John nodded and turned his eyes to the to the cackling fire that illuminated the area with a cosy deep orange glow that reminded him of sunset.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked and John looked at his hands before looking back up at Randy.

"I've hurt you badly in the cause of our break up week. I send you away, and just when you come to talk to me, I do such an idiotic thing like I did on Friday."

Randy pulled John closer and put his arm around him.

"That week was the worst I ever had to endure in my life. It's done and over with though. Let's start afresh Johnny. No barriers, no setbacks and no third parties. We wipe the slate clean and start over. Deal?"

John nodded. "Yeah. It's a deal."

"Good." Randy said." I'm sorry too, for all the crap you've had to put up with for loving me."

"All forgiven and forgotten. You're free now and you know I got you babe." John answered and kissed Randy's lips quickly.

"What was that?" Randy whined pouting."I want a slow passionate kiss that seals this deal Johnny."

John laughed and arched his brow. "Have you forgotten what happened here earlier?"

"Al's asleep baby. Look," Randy said showing him the monitor. "I've also locked her door and she'll cry when she wakes up and finds it locked and we'll hear her."

John hesitated and Randy caressed his jaw soothingly. "Trust me baby. I really just want to kiss you."

John shook his head and smiled,giving in to Randy's silky voice."It's on you this time if we get caught."

"We won't." Randy replied and smiled, closing his eyes as John tilted his head and sealed their lips tightly together.

Randy brought his other hand and took hold of John's neck as he took control of the kiss, his tongue seeking John's eager one.

The passion emanating from that kiss spread to other parts, and their hands expertly started exploring each other's body, their deeds interpreting the message their hearts were sending.

"You haven't kissed me like that in a long time." John breathed as soon as his lungs had filled with air.

Randy smiled and pecked John's lips as he started unbuttoning John's shirt." Maybe it's because I've always had this Samantha cloud hanging over my head. I've missed you so bad Johnny."

John smiled as he helped Randy with the shirt."Me too. I wanked every day thinking about you, and I'd cum so hard screaming out your name I'd almost faint."

Randy moaned out loudly from that statement and slammed his lips on John's as he rubbed him through the jeans. John moaned into the kiss and pressed himself into Randy's palm as his cock hardened further.

"When you say things like those to me baby,it makes me want to take you right at that moment." Randy said hoarsely as he unbuckled John's belt and unbuttoned the jeans,pulling the zipper down.

"Then do it. Take me right now babe." John replied huskily as he removed the rest of his shirt and tossed it aside and pulled Randy's T-shirt off,throwing it to the side as well.

Randy squatted before John and licked a long trail along his stomach as he put his hand inside the jeans and continued rubbing John's already tumescent cock through the boxers. "Lift your hips gorgeous."

John lifted his ass and Randy pulled the pants together with the black boxer briefs down to his ankles. He took hold of John's erect member and started stroking it as John did away with the pants.

"Mmm." He panted and looked on as Randy pumped his cock up and down,increasing his pace inch by inch.

John's breathing was becoming labored with every pump that Randy's strong hand gave him. "Aah! I really like that."

"I know you do babe. I like it when you do it to me too." Randy said as he exerted more pressure in the hand fisting John while he rubbed himself with his other hand. He bent and licked the clear liquid that was leaking from the slit and John's breath caught.

Randy put the head of John's dick in his mouth and tightly sealed his lips as he stroked John's meat in ragged motions.

"Oh yeah! Your mouth is so hot on me baby." John whispered.

Randy knelt and put John fully inside, and his tongue and lips started caressing the thick shaft up and down. He held the base of the cock and pushed it up with his hand every time his mouth bobbed up, giving John immense pleasure.

"Oh God! I'm feeling so good." John breathed as he tried his hardest not to thrust into Randy's sexy hot mouth.

Randy released him and stood between his legs,wiggling his hips seductively, making John lick his lips in desire. "Undress me baby."

John smirked and scooted to the edge of the seat,then pulled Randy closer by the hips and put his mouth on Randy's protruding bulge through the blue jeans.

"You're so huge and so sexy baby." John said as he grabbed the bulge between his lips and rubbed it causing a moan to escape Randy.

"Aah..yeah!" Randy moaned and pressed John's head to his groin as he pressed himself to John's face.

John removed the belt and popped the button. He unzipped the pants and pulled them down to the knees, then licked Randy through the precum stained white briefs.

"Johnny." Randy breathed out and threw his head back. John pulled the briefs down and deep throated Randy in one swift movement.

"Oh G..! Fuck! Oohh!"Randy cursed as his length got buried inside the wet heat of John's skilled mouth.

John kept him down his throat until he could not hold his breath anymore and released him with a loud pop, coming up for air. He then put Randy's leaking cock back into his mouth and began sucking him slowly moving his head up and down as his tongue licked around the head, teasing the vein that ran from top to base.

"Baby,oh fuck! Your mouth feels amazing." Randy said in a labored breath as John sucked his needy cock,then dipped Randy's whole length back into his mouth.

"Lay down on the carpet babe." John released him and crooned when he felt Randy start thrusting into his mouth. Randy obeyed quickly and removed his pants and briefs completely, then lay on the beige and brown thick carpet. He lay on his side,one hand propped up to support his head.

He stared at John longingly and swallowed hard as John knelt on the carpet and stroked his own cock provocatively and he put his hand on John's and they both continued jerking John off. John bit his lower lip as his pleasure mounted.

"You look so gorgeous when your lying like that baby, with the golden glow caking your smooth sexy body. You look like a model posing for a portrait." John commented stroking his shaft faster.

Randy laughed and drawled."I am posing Johnny. You need a portrait of me etched in your memory coz I don't want you to ever forget what I mean to you."

"I could never forget what you mean to me Randy, ever." John replied thickly and took Randy's mouth into his for a quick deep hungry kiss.

He then positioned himself on the side beside Randy in a sixty nine position and they put each other's dicks in their mouths. All that could be heard were wanton moans and groans and slurping sounds that were so obscene that they heightened their desire, as they sucked each other in sexual abandon.

"Baby,I won't last long. Your mouth is doing amazing things to me and I'll cum soon. I want to be inside you when I do." Randy said in a thick voice that was dripping with sex.

"I want you inside me too baby. I've wanted you for weeks." John affirmed hoarsely as he positioned himself on fours and Randy offered him the index and middle fingers which he licked in a sexual manner while Randy licked his spine, causing a shiver to run through his body.

Once the fingers were wet enough, he slid them both inside John's tight hole and started driving in and out in a scissoring pattern. He brushed against the sensitive knob randomly and John mumbled.

"Oh God! Aah!" John moaned and ground his ass against the probing fingers, driving them deeper and deeper inside. "Fuck!"

"My fingers feel good inside your hot tight ass Johnny?" Randy cooed and without waiting for an answer, he parted the walls of John's ass and dipped his tongue inside.

"Oooohh God! Sonofa...Fuck!" John moaned wantonly.

"I love how moany you get when I rim you baby." Randy said as he spit in his hand and slicked his cock."Turns me so fucking on."

I love feeling your long hot tongue licking me wet Ran." John answered shaking his huge ass at Randy.

"You do that again and I'll shoot so hard I won't be boning you tonight." Randy warned as he lined at the pucker and lightly spanked John's ass. "You're ass is so surreal baby. It goes on for miles and it's all fucking mine."

He inched inside slowly as he caressed John's back, until he was buried to the hilt inside the tight velvety heat of John's welcoming body. He gripped John's shoulders and started moving slowly in and out of him.

"Move Randy!" John ordered and Randy smirked as he increased his pace. He started thrusting deep and fast relishing the loud moans that John responded with.

"Johnny." Randy called as he pushed in and out, his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight. "So hot. So fucking beautiful."

He pumped his shaft in and out in random angles that had had John crying out in pure ecstasy as his sweet bundle got stabbed hard with every single thrust.

"Baby! Oh fuck Randy." John let out huskily as he felt Randy's cock create friction inside his sensitive walls.

"Do I make you feel good baby?" Randy asked and slammed back in and hammered on the prostate right on.

"Fuck Yes! Oh fuck yeah!"John answered aloud." You make me feel so fucking amazing!"

Randy smirked and pulled out again, leaving just the head in. He loved hearing John moan as he brought him all the pleasure his body and soul could muster.

"Do you love me Johnny?" Randy asked again and slammed right back with all his strength and held there, pressing on John's bundle with force making John emit a high pitched scream.

"Oooohh! Yes Randy! I fucking adore you! Oohh motherf..!" John screamed as he was caught up in the mind numbing passion.

Randy turned him on his back and put a cushion under his ass then pushed back inside the lubed inviting channel. "I want to look into your eyes when we both lose control together baby."

Randy put John's legs on his shoulders and started pounding into him like he was never going to ever stop. Moans reverberated through the room as their lovemaking became more intense sending them into a deep sexual labyrinth.

"Oh God Johnny! Oooohh!" Randy breathed his moans. "No one has ever...Oh fuck!...made me feel this way baby."

John smirked."Fuck yeah! I know Ran." John replied,he too moaning out his pleasure."Me neither. You make me feel so fucking special baby, like I'm the only one in the world for you."

Randy bent and kissed him. "You are the only one in the world for me Johnny."

"Fuck! I'm so close baby. Touch me gorgeous, please touch me." John begged.

Randy took John's length and fisted it in rhythm with his intense thrusts. "I love you John Cena. I love you so fucking much,I can't live without you."

John teared up at that and clenched his ass on Randy, gripping his cock so tight, Randy growled like an animal." I love you too Randy, forever."

That, and the fact that his cock was choked by John's tight channel sent him over and he came hard, his hot creamy seed filling John to the brim.

John,upon feeling Randy's cum fill him,and knowing it was given in unconditional love, he squirted on his abdomen,screaming Randy's name as Randy fisted him into completion, while his shrinking cock was still inside the man he loved.

Randy licked John's stomach clean and kissed him,sharing his taste with him,until they came back down from the whirlwind of post sexual glory.

"I adore you Johnny. I hope I've proved how much tonight." Randy whispered.

They were lying on the floor just in their briefs.

"You prove it to me every single day you wake up still wanting me in your life baby, and I adore you just as much." John replied.

"I know Johnny. I know." Randy said and cemented it with a passionate kiss.

They lay in front of the fire gazing at each other, letting their silent conversation convey just how deep the intensity of their love for each other ran.

They went into the guest room just as the fire died down and fell asleep in each other's arms, each dreaming of the following day. The first Sunday of the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Alanna never woke up even once the whole entire night.

_**Love it? ish ish? Let me for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate each and every one.**_

**Please Review...**


	10. Who Said PDA Was A Bad Thing?

_**A/N:Hope you like this chapter. Randy and John have dinner in a restaurant. Whatever you do after reading it, please drop me some reviews. ;-))**_

_**A/N:I'm continuing with my older story Busted and fourth chapter will likely be up during the weekend.I'm kinda changing the storyline on it so please, be sure to check it out. Love y'all sweeties :-))**_

Months rolled by really fast. John and Randy were doing great in their new found freedom and John, especially, could not be happier. He was in love and he was not hiding it any more.

Randy had told his family about them and they all had been okay with it. Explaining to Alanna had been a huge task but he had finally, with John's help, made her understand it to the point where she was not asking questions whenever she saw them kissing or touching each other.

They saw each other regularly, alternating between Missouri and Florida. It was much sacrifice but they committed themselves to it a hundred and ten percent and it was working brilliantly.

Wade still wanted John but John had made it crystal clear that if Wade wanted to be in his life,it had to be as a friend and Wade had grudgingly accepted the conditions. They got together for coffee from time to time, even inviting Randy at times, albeit unwillingly on Wade's part.

Randy still had his reservations about Wade. He thought Wade sounded cagey on the rare occasions they spoke, which was mainly out of courtesy for John. He could not help how his chest tightened whenever he saw them interacting and laughing like they were childhood buddies. He wanted to complain on a number of occasions but he did not want to come on as controlling and overprotective so he swallowed his bile every time, and forced himself to smile.

It was late evening in Tampa and John and Randy were out for dinner. Randy had been in Tampa for two days with Alanna and Rosa, the nanny. They were having a wonderful time together and John was bonding more and more with Alanna, which made Randy really happy.

They had finished eating and were sipping on their soft drinks leisurely,knowing they were not in a hurry to go home because Alanna was in good hands.

"You look so hot tonight baby." Randy complimented, his gaze one of longing.

John smiled and squeezed Randy's hand. "Thanks honey. You look absolutely smoking yourself and I can't wait to lay my hands on you tonight."

"What do you plan on doing with your hands baby?" Randy asked provocatively.

John flashed his sexy dimpled smile and narrowed his eyes seductively. "Mmh, let's see. I'll touch your face softly and caress your sexy jaw,then I'll trace your lips with my fingers and urge you to suck them until they're wet enough."

"Mm,that sounds nice. What else baby?" Randy cajoled and John leaned foward and started drawing circles on Randy's palm.

"Then I'll trace my wet fingers on your neck,going further down to your hard muscled chest and draw along your sternum."

"Aah. feels good baby." Randy urged absently rubbing his chest.

"My fingers will tease your pecs,rubbing and pulling gently until I make them into stone hard nubs,loving how your breath catches in your throat."

"You'll get me hard and we're in a restaurant babe." Randy protested half serious and John laughed.

"That's what I want gorgeous. I want you so hard that when we make it into the bedroom later tonight, all you'll have time for is shoving me onto the bed and fucking my brains out."

"Damn Johnny," Randy breathed, shifting in his chair as his jeans began to tighten.

John's lips parted in a wicked smile and he continued torturing Randy in his husky voice. "I'll place feather light touches on your abs and watch you quiver with the need to be touched more, then take my hands lower past your sexy belly dent and trace the clean shaven crotch,whispering dirty words in your ear."

Randy swallowed.

"By this time,your cock will be rock hard and leaking, and I'll swipe my mid finger across the open slit and gather the clear sweetness oozing out you and lick it clean."

"Fuck!" Randy swore.

"I'll lick my palm wet,then take hold of your thick juicy cock and stroke it up and down, basking in your moans so slutty that they'll make me start stroking myself too."

"Oh fuck!" Randy moaned involuntarily and lowered his hand,pressing it on his crotch to relieve some of the mounting pressure.

"Yeah. That's right baby, touch yourself. Stroke your hard cock for me gorgeous." John urged as he started stroking himself too.

Randy grabbed his cock and started to stroke it,his eyes boring into John's and his pupils beginning to dilate in desire.

"I'll pump you hard and fast and you'll roar in pleasure when I insert a finger inside your tight hot hole and drive it in and out, brushing at your sweet sexy spot. You'll moan aloud and beg me to put more fingers deeper inside."

"Oh God! Baby please. I'll cum in my underwear." Randy whispered.

Both men were stroking their cocks under the table,Randy silently thanking heavens that the had chosen the corner booth and the light was dim enough to have them get away with it.

John smirked. "That's my goal gorgeous. I wanna see your face when you cum in your pants in public."

"Oh,you'll pay for this Johnny." Randy promised as he stroked his throbbing cock.

John smirked and whispered. "I'm counting on it."

"Go on baby." Randy begged. "You got your fingers deep inside me, fucking me."

"Yeah babe.I got them nice and slick inside you and I'm furiously fingering you, hitting your prostate over and over and over until you moan so loud and start jerking yourself off as you get closer and closer to cumming."

They stroked themselves as their eyes held, the desire in them igniting an inner fire that they knew would not die down, and they found themselves at a point of no return.

"Fuck Johnny!" Randy whispered. "Don't stop baby. Tell me what happens next."

Making Randy come undone in a restaurant was his dream come true and John could not help the moan that escaped his lips as he rubbed himself harder. "Fuck! Oh! Feels so good."

"Fuck yeah. Please don't stop exploring my body baby." Randy begged and John, a satisfied smirk in place, continued.

"You'll beg me to finger you faster and deeper, which I'll gladly do and you'll grind against my fingers and jerk yourself off in wanton need. You'll scream that you're cumming and I'll put your cock in my mouth and drink you up until you can offer no more."

Randy was openly rubbing himself not caring that someone might notice his erratic movements as he lifted his hips further up and thrust into his hand in abandon as John's verbal sex got too much.

John was getting close too as he gripped himself firmly and increased the strength of his pumping, sexual words flowing out of his mouth fervently.

"Once I've had your juices down my throat,I'll come up and kiss you long and hard, making you taste yourself on my tongue."

"Johnny! Oh fuck!" Randy could not hold back anymore. He closed his eyes and whispered as he threw his head back as he came in his underwear.

John pumped himself faster. "Then I'll put my dick in your mouth and give you every single fucking drop of my own hot seed."

Randy knew John was close and he was going to help him get there faster. "There's no taste in this world that I love more than the taste of your cum, baby. I love it when you fill my mouth, making some of your sweet thick liquid trickle down my chin and you lick it and put it back in my mouth in a hungry kiss."

"Fuck!" John groaned as he came in squirts, gasping in short breaths as his essence fell on his boxers.

They sat in silence waiting to come back down, their eyes locked in a heated knowing gaze and guilty satisfied smiles on their faces.

"You're fucking crazy John Cena, and I love you so fucking much." Randy said, shaking his head and a happy smile on his face.

John flashed him a blinding smile. "And I love you right back baby."

They stared at each other for a long time,each lost in the other's eyes,reliving what happened just there, and the great memories they've shared since Samantha left their lives for good.

"I'm so sticky baby." Randy said and winked smiling widely."Let's go home and get clean so we can get sticky all over again."

John gulped and got up,following Randy to the car.

They made love into the wee hours of the morning.

**Love it? No? Maybe? Hit the review button and let me know...**


	11. Tension,Then Happiness

_**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, alerts and favourites. I would not be here without you, so thank you. Please check out my other story 'Busted', and if you have any ideas for it please PM me. I'd love to hear them. Enjoy and let me know how you like it. :)):))**_

Adam and John were sitting at a coffee shop inside the Harbour Islands building."I can't get over the fact that Chris and Wade know each other. Sounds crazy." John said.

"I know and I hate that they're hanging out more lately. I don't like that guy Jay. He's gonna cause you problems with Randy if he keeps hanging around you the way he does." Adam replied. John sighed and rubbed his eyes."He already has. Last week they had a bitter exchange of words and Randy was mad at me the whole day. I had to do lots and lots of making up."

"You need to put boundaries with him. He's not worth losing Randy over." Adam warned. "I know that. I've tried everything but the guy just won't give up.I've even cut friendship ties with him Addy. I don't know what else to do to keep him away from me. Speaking of which, how is it going for you and Chris?" Adam shrugged. "Same ol'. He still insists that we move to Canada. I love my life here and I'm not ready to move yet."

John sipped on his cappuccino and looked at Adam. "Have you talked to him about it?" Adam sighed."Only like a million times. He sulks for days every time I say no and it makes me feel so guilty Jay, but I'm really not ready for such a big change."

John squeezed Adam's hand trying to offer comfort. "I know it can be hard Addy but you'll never solve anything if you keep going back and forth about this."

"What do you suggest I do?" Adam asked. "Find a common ground Addy, that's what. Maybe he necessarily doesn't even want to move soon but your refusal to even acknowledge it is what fuels his argument."

"I do acknowledge it Jay but I don't agree with it. I don't want to move yet and he needs to understand that." Adam argued. John shook his head."Why do you want him to do what you want but you don't want to compromise?"

"I do want to do what he wants Jay,and I do want to compromise, just...not now." John smiled. "Does he know that? You need to tell him you're considering it and knowing Chris, he'll be more than happy to wait till you make a decision. See Addy, common ground."

"You're absolutely right. I never thought of it like that. You're genius!" Adam said beaming. "Of course I am." John replied jokingly, then frowned when he looked towards the door.

"What." Adam asked and John turned to him,still looking at the entrance with the corner of his eyes. "Don't look but Chris and Wade just entered the coffee shop. They've seen us and are heading this way... they're two meters away..ten yards..nine..six..three..two...already here." He looked up as both men got to the table. "Oh,hey guys."

"Hi John." Wade replied smiling widely at John. Chris looked at them curiously then bent to kiss his boyfriend and sat on the vacant chair beside him. Wade occupied the one beside John and flashed him a smile that made John uncomfortable.

"So darling, how's your morning with John going?" Chris asked as he sipped his coffee. "It's going just great. We were actually talking about Canada." Chris's face beamed and he turned to face Adam fully. "Really? What about Canada?" Adam cupped his face and kissed his lips. "I think it's a great place, and I just want to let you know I'm considering your suggestion very seriously. Just give me some time honey, alright?"

Chris brightened and kissed Adam deeply. "Of course darling. Take all the time that you need. I'm just glad you're giving it a thought." Adam smiled and winked discreetly at John who smiled back. They continued kissing and Wade looked at John who was intently looking at his coffee cup. Wade put his hand on John's back and rubbed him.

"Stop it Wade!" John hissed and leaned on the opposite side trying to get the hand off him. Wade pulled his hand from John's back and placed it on his thigh, making John jump. "Are you ok Jay?"Adam asked pulling away from Chris.

John nodded quickly and attempted some dry humour as he pushed Wade's hand away. "Please keep the PDA to a minimum guys. You're grossing us out."

"Not me. I'm actually enjoying it very much." Wade said and smirked at John who rolled his eyes.

Adam laughed and wagged his finger at John. "You're one to talk. Isn't it just the other day that you and your boyfriend stained your pants with jizz in a public restaurant?"

"Adam Copeland!" John scolded. "That's not supposed to be public topic." Chris and Wade smiled and Wade again rubbed John's thigh, a lustful smirk in place. "Aww,that's real sexy. You loved squirting in public John, didn't ya?"

John pushed Wade's hand away furiously."You might want to keep your hand off my thigh before I wipe that fucking smirk off your face!" Adam scowled at Wade and Chris looked at him disapprovingly, expressions that Wade conveniently ignored and put his hand back on John's thigh. "Come on John, be nice."

"You heard him, asshole!" The four men looked up to see a very annoyed Randy towering over the table."Get your fucking hands off him!"

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it, Orton?" Wade stood up and stepped into Randy's personal space. Randy narrowed his eyes in anger and he hissed. "I'm gonna wipe this whole floor with your ugly polka dot ass!" Wade sneered, stepping even closer. "Let me see you try, smart mouth!"

_"ENOUGH!"_ John shouted startling the four men and other customers inside. He turned to Wade furiously. "I've had you up to here Wade!" All the men looked at John who did not care that everyone else in there was watching the whole drama. John stood up and poked Wade's chest angrily, to the amusement of the silent Chris and Adam.

"You've been a pain in the ass since we met. Yes,we had drunken sex once! It was a fucking mistake but since then you've been hell bent on causing trouble between me and Randy and it stops right here, right now!"

Randy smirked in triumph as he watched his pissed beyond belief boyfriend laying it all on the table. He knew this was not the right time or place to think sexually but he thought an angry John was a real turn on. Wade,however, was not amused. He was the opposite of amused at John's raised voice. "John, please keep your voice down."

"Don't tell me to keep my voice down! Seems you got wax in your ears coz you don't fucking listen! I don't want to see you,or talk to you or even have coffee with you! Don't come anywhere near my gym or my building. In fact, If you see me,or Randy for that matter, cross the fucking street! You stay the fuck away from me or I'll have your ass arrested you stalkerish son of a bitch!"

The table became eerie quiet,none of the men saying anything as Wade looked into John's eyes,realizing how dead serious he was. He lingered for a moment longer, then wordlessly stormed out in quick angry strides. John sighed and looked at Randy fully for the first time since Randy came into the coffee shop. "Randy,please don't be mad at me. I didn't invite him here."

"I know babe and I'm not mad." Randy replied and kissed John on the lips. "I'm so sorry for the drama but that was damn good!" John waved his hand in dismissal. "Thanks, but you don't need to apologize. That confrontation was long overdue. What are you doing in Florida anyway? It's like ten in the morning."

"I missed you." Randy said. "Well, I know a few ways in which we can fix that." John said smiling, and captured Randy's lips.

"I thought you guys had enough PDA last week." Adam interrupted making John and Randy pull apart.

"Hi guys." Randy greeted, addressing Chris and Adam, who smiled and gave him knowing looks. He quickly turned to John and gaped."You told them?" John shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Couldn't resist, and I just told this big mouth here how you looked so damn ravishing in that restaurant shooting your..."

"Shhhh." Randy shushed John. "Our sex life is not for public discussion, Johnny."

"Right." Chris taunted jokingly."And I reckon sex in a booth at a public restaurant is private enough?" Everyone laughed and Randy clutched his chest in mock hurt."Oh my God! My image is tainted forever. I'm never having sex again, ever."

The men laughed and John held Randy's hand pulling him towards the exit."Bye guys. Addy, call me."

"I will." Adam replied still smiling. "Thanks for coffee which I now have to pay for." John stuck out his tongue at Adam and walked out, leaving Adam and Chris with smiles on their faces.

...

Randy and John were half naked by the time they got to the private gym inside John's office. "I've been thinking about you so much lately Johnny." Randy confessed and tugged at John's draw string to reveal white briefs that hugged his front as well as his back. "I hardly sleep."

"Really?" John asked."Well, show me how much." Randy fondled John through the briefs as he dropped rough kisses on his neck and chest. "You looked so hot today at the coffee shop ousting that asshat,I couldn't wait to bring you back here and ravage you."

"Good, because I've been wanting you to ravage me for days now." John replied as he rubbed Randy's hardness through the jeans. Randy pulled John's briefs down and stroked his half erect cock firmly before kneeling and putting it in his mouth.

"Fuck!" John breathed out. Randy caressed the length with his lips and tongue, getting more turned on by the pleasurable moans that John emitted.

"God Randy!" John panted. "You're sucking me so good. Rim me baby. I want to feel your wet tongue inside my hole." Randy came back up and kissed John,then rushed to the shower where he came back completely naked, and with a bottle of lube. He led John to the massage table and lay him on his back,then lifted his legs and parted them wide to expose the pink hole.

"I'm gonna lick you so good Johnny,you'll be talking gibberish." Randy said and put John's dick back in his mouth and gave it a few hard sucks,then took the balls and swirled them around his mouth with his tongue.

"Fucking shit!" John moaned."Oh baby! That feels so fucking good." Randy smiled and traced his way further down and licked all around the pucker,making John writhe in need. He dipped the tip of his tongue and wagged it just inside the sensitive walls.

"Oh God! Fuck baby!" John screamed and Randy smirked as he inched his tongue deeper. He drove it in and out of John who was grinding his ass into Randy's face,cussing in every imaginable language.

"I love you Johnny." Randy confessed and lubed up his cock then slammed into John till he was buried to the balls."I want to fuck you hard and fast baby."

"Do it! I've missed you so much gorgeous." John replied. "I've missed you too." Randy said as he started thrusting in and out in deep quick movements that hit John's prostate right on.

"Holy fuck!" Randy swore as he rocked back and forth inside the man he loved. "You're my fucking aphrodisiac Johnny."

"I know. You can't get enough of my sexy ass." John replied, his face contorted in pure pleasure. "No baby. I can't get enough of every part of you. You fit me like a glove." Randy panted nearly breathlessly. "I love you Randy." John breathed. "Pound me harder baby! Let me feel you deep inside."

Randy increased his pace, slamming in and out of John,basking in the spellbinding passion he always felt when he was with him. A passion that he had never felt with anyone else. A passion he knew would never dwindle as long as he and John were together.

"Ooohh! Yeah baby!" John screamed as his orgasm neared. He took hold of his cock and started jerking it as Randy pounded into him erratically.

"Johnny, fuck! I'm close baby." Randy warned and threw his head back as he glided in and out smoothly. "Yeah,me too gorgeous." John replied and jerked himself harder.

"I'm cumming." Both men screamed simultaneously as Randy filled John with his hot pearly cum. John creamed his abdomen,squeezing his leaking cock until he made sure nothing was left.

Randy bent forward and kissed him then both men made their way to the double shower stall. They dressed and went back into the office and John pulled two bottles of water from the mini fridge. He threw Randy his bottle and sat down sipping his own.

"So,baby." Randy started. "I've been thinking. Since I can hardly go three days without seeing you and my job is flexible, I was thinking that maybe I can, you know, move down here with Al and live with you." John's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Are you serious?"

"Yes I am baby. That's only if it's alright with you I mean." Randy replied a little nervously. John leapt from his chair and straddled Randy. He cupped his face and claimed his lips for a long kiss."Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course it's alright with me! Oh my God! I can't believe you're moving to Tampa."

Randy laughed at John's enthusiasm. "Could you possibly get giddier than this? Relax baby. It's not like I'm moving tomorrow." John shrugged. "I don't really care. I know It might even be months before you move in but you can't blame me for acting all giddy and silly, I'm happy. No, scratch that. I'm ecstatic!"

Randy kissed him again."Great! That confirms it then. I'll talk to my family when I go back to Missouri. I also have to tell Sam, then tie all the loose ends and say goodbye to bad memories, then after that,I'm gonna be all yours baby."

"Mmm,I like the sound of that." John whispered and ground his ass on Randy's lap, awakening particular very needy parts of Randy's body.

It was hours before they came back up for air.

_**Too much centon niceties lately, hm?**_

**Please Review... **


	12. Bitch Fit

**I so totally deserve all the names that you call me coz I don't have an excuse for keeping you waiting despite the fact that it's been a crazy couple of weeks. I'm back and I promise to stay. Shout out to **_**DARKDAUGHTER18, Cenaholic **_**and **_**M.J's Place **_**for checking up on me from time to time.**

**I own nada :))**

Randy's family knew it was a big step he was taking moving to Florida but they had no doubt it was what Randy wanted because they knew he was pretty serious with John. Alanna had all but jumped with joy upon hearing that she would be living with John. Their bond had become so strong that Randy sometimes sulked when Alanna asked John to do things with her that she initially did with her father.

Samantha however, had thrown a tantrum over the phone when he had finally told her, calling him all kinds of names. Randy had just listened silently until Samantha had exhausted herself and had hung up.

It had bothered Randy a little because he knew Samantha could be pushy and the last thing he wanted was to be delayed in his moving or to tussle with her over Alanna. He had pushed the conversation to the back of his mind because he had resolved to relocate and that was what he was going to do, Samantha's fits or not.

It was afternoon in St Louis and Randy was in the bedroom sorting things out,anticipating John's arrival later in the day. The doorbell rang and he frowned looking at his watch because he was not expecting anyone at that hour.

He rushed downstairs and looked through the peep hole and sighed heavily as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "What are you doing here?"

"Alanna didn't give birth to herself you know?" Was the retort he got as Samantha pushed her way into the house and halted at the base of the stairs and called Alanna's name.

"Stop wasting your breath she's not here." Randy said in an icy tone earning a glare from Samantha.

"Where is she?" Samantha asked just as coldly, eyes scanning the house.

"She went shopping with Rosa, the nanny." Randy halted briefly, then asked. "So again, what the hell do you want Samantha?"

Samantha turned to glare at Randy as if he should have known the answer automatically. "My daughter of course. What else?"

Randy stiffened and stood up straight. "What for? We agreed,on paper that until we draw up a mutual consent on how to raise her she stays with me."

"We did, but we didn't agree that she would be moving away from St Louis. Incase you've forgotten, my parents live here too and they have a right to their granddaughter."

Randy pressed his eyes with his fingers and shook his head. He was starting to get annoyed by the insolent woman.

"My parents live here too Samantha but they don't have any say in the matter. Alanna is my child and I can make any decision I want for her without having to ask anyone's permission!"

Samantha approached Randy and retorted angrily. "Well, I am her mother and I have an equal right on the decision making and I refuse to allow my daughter to live with her dad and his fag!"

Randy's eyes narrowed and he whispered. "You need to watch your tongue, you pompous bitch! You don't get to disrespect my man in front of me because I'm not above slapping your smart mouth shut!"

"Slap me for what, Randy? For fighting for what's right for Al?" Samantha asked arrogantly.

"Are you serious right now? Is what's right for Al teaching her that she can hate a certain type of people simply because they don't exactly fit your criteria of normal human beings?"

Samantha shook her head."No Randy, what's right for her is having a mom and a dad,not a dad and his male mistress! What image would you be portraying if God forbid she were to find you and J..him doing God knows what? She'd be scarred for life!"

Randy's eyes widened in shock. It was unbelievable how deep Samantha's hatred for gay people ran. He had thought that her reaction was due to the fact that he was cheating on her with John and that she would change her attitude when she learnt to accept them. It was now clear nothing was ever going to change.

"Wow Samantha. You really do hate gay people don't you? You can't even say John's name. I'd really love to see your reaction if Alanna's orientation ever happened to be not what you expect. Would you call her the names you've called John and I?Would you try to change her or would you simply disown her?"

"I'd never disown my own child. Then again, I'd have no reason to because no child of mine would be other than how he or she was born to be...straight."

Randy sighed and shook his head in disbelief. This conversation had taken long enough and he wanted it to be over already. "Alright Samantha, whatever you say. You're very wise of course and you know everything there is to know about right and wrong. I'm just amazed that I never saw that ugly side of you."

Samantha laughed in sarcasm. "I don't have an ugly side Randy, just an honest one,and you're right.I do hate gay people but the one I loathe with a passion is that fairy or queer or whatever it is that you call your friend."

"Well, you see that fairy that you loathe so much Samantha, he's the love of my life and he makes me very happy and I call him exactly what he is...MY LOVE. He's also more man than you'll ever meet in your pathetic dull life and I adore him for being just that..a man!" Randy replied.

"At least my man isn't a faggot. He's the real deal, and FYI, my life is far from dull because Desmond gives me more than you ever did."

Randy sneered."You mean the embezzling ex con? Please, give me a fucking break! He's the biggest fucking leech in America,living high on your money that actually belonged to me in the first place. Wait till your bank account dries up and he leaves you high and dry,then you'll see the real man in him!"

"He would never do that! He's not you." Samantha countered defensively. "He loves me,which is more than I can say for you."

Randy laughed sardonically. "You're right about one thing. I could never love you like that because see,my heart already belonged to someone else. Anyway, I could care less about your love life with Desmond or whoever else you're fucking this time. All I care about is my daughter, and bottom line is I'm moving to Tampa with her whether you like it or not."

Samantha knew she was defeated, yet again, but she remained adamant mainly to try and save face. "I won't let you do that! I'll take you to court!"

Randy walked to the door, his signature smirk in place. "Don't waste your time,or your money which you hardly even have. You signed the agreement sweetheart and there's nothing you can do about it."

Samantha looked thoughtful before she approached Randy smiling slyly and said."The agreement didn't say that you could move out of the state and I could go with that."

"Of course it didn't. It also didn't say that I couldn't, Samantha, so I'm free to live where the hell I please and I'm going to live in Tampa Florida with John and Alanna. Is that clear enough or your thick head still can't process it?"

Samantha sighed in defeat. She stayed silent knowing that Randy was right again but inside she was seething with fury. How could John just thrust himself into their lives and ruin her family? "This is not over Randy I promise you!"

"It is what it is, Samantha." Randy replied, a victorious glow shining on his face. He opened the door and gestured her out. "I believe you've overstayed your welcome."

Samantha rearranged her clothes once outside and took the first step down when she came face to face with John who had just alighted from a cab. She stiffened as their eyes met and held. John approached her and she squared her shoulders in a show of arrogance, and John nearly laughed. He had to give it to her though because the woman had audacity.

"You're standing on my doorstep." John said.

And just like that,Samantha's confidence deflated and her shoulders sagged. She stepped aside and watched with resentment as John leisurely entered the house she once owned,like it belonged to him.

_Enjoy it while it lasts._ She thought as she made her way to her father's beat up car.

_**Again sweeties, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I'll make it up to you I promise. :))**_

_**Please Review...**_


	13. Words Unspoken

_**Hi y'all sweeties. I've been gone for so long but I'm back. I couldn't write due to some unavoidable circumstances and I apologize for keeping you out in the cold.**_

_**This is kinda long and with smut to make up for my long absence. Enjoy and hit me up :))**_

**I own nada...just the plot**_**  
><strong>_

It had been eight months since Randy moved to Florida and his relationship with John was stronger than ever despite the normal arguments that usually did not last long. Alanna had already got used to Tampa and she was having a ball,being showered with love and attention by the two men and a nanny she so totally loved. Randy had left his scuba gear business to his brother Nathan, back in St Charles and had opened a shop that dealt strictly in sports gear not far from John's building.

Samantha and Randy had come to an amicable solution on their daughter's parenting. Owing to the fact that Samantha was still financially unstable, she could not fly to Tampa to take Alanna with her to Michigan then back to Tampa so they had agreed that she would be flying to St Louis,air fare courtesy of Randy, and Randy would take their daughter there for a week every month to stay with Samantha and her parents. It had been working brilliantly for six months now and everyone was happy. Well,almost.

One headache that never seemed to leave Randy alone went by the name of Wade Barrett. Wade and John had buried the hatchet and had become friends, somewhat. Wade had become a life long club member of Harbour Islands, thanks to his friendship with the the chairman of the Health Clubs and Spas Association, Hunter Hemsley.

Randy was not happy with that arrangement. He hated it with a burning passion. He hated it because of John's and Wade's past and the fact that Wade still had the hots for John. He tried his damndest to hide that fact but Randy could see right through the façade and every time he mentioned it,John would call him paranoid and say he was overreacting. To avoid arguments that sometimes escalated into full blown verbal attacks, Randy just kept his fears and discontent to himself.

John on the other hand was elated. He was living his dream. He had his dream job,his dream man and a little girl that he loved to pieces. Life could not be better. He smiled every time he thought about those two beautiful people in his life.

It was late evening and John had just got done showering in his private bathroom, after a lot of engaging with his clients, which he loved given that besides owning the business, he was also an instructor and a good one at that. He went to his desk and began arranging his papers, preparing to call it a day. His eyes strayed to the framed picture of the three of them, positioned on top of the desk. He picked it up and smiled, tracing a finger along the photo, lingering on Randy's face for a long time.

He looked up when he heard the office door open and smiled wider when he saw same person who had invaded his thoughts enter and stroll towards his desk, his sexy voice booming throughout the office. "Hi sweetheart. You look especially happy this evening?"

"It's hard not to be whenever I see you pleasantly surprise me." He replied as he put the photo back to its place and went around his desk and put his arms around Randy's neck for a deep kiss. "Didn't know you were passing by."

Randy smiled and pulled back a little and put his arms on John's waist. "Well,that's why it's called a surprise babe. How was your day?"

"Better, now that you're here. Did you have a good day yourself?" John asked as he drew circles on the back of Randy's neck with his fingertips.

Randy nodded. "Besides missing you, it wasn't too bad. I closed early because of the plumbing issue and I decided to occupy myself with some extra curricular activities." John arched his brow curiously. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well,the house felt empty and I couldn't go back to the shop so I got busy coming up with some dance moves, of which you...", he brushed John's nose with his finger tip "..my love,are going to be the judge, jury and audience."

John hummed,visualizing Randy,who hated dancing,getting his groove on. He stared intently into Randy's eyes and caressed his chest through the body top. "Hmmm,seems like you had an inventful day baby. Wanna show me some of those moves?"

Randy pecked John's lips then seductively gyrated his hips against John's rubbing their groins together, a move that elicited a moan from John. "That's just a tip of what's in store. Jagger got nothing on me this time."

John laughed and his eyes darkened, desire written all over them. He pressed himself further onto Randy, feeling the outline of Randy's dick on his groin and asked,his voice thickening. "You have been working baby. When do I get to see the rest of your skills?"

Randy winked and smiled pulling away from John and walking towards the door. "Depends on how fast you close the office. I'll be in the parking lot."

Twenty five minutes later they were inside their living room. Randy pulled a blindfold and swung it before John,doing funny dances and John laughed, a silent question in his eyes, which Randy understood and replied. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

John,blindfolded, was led upstairs into the bedroom and felt the aura change. The bedroom was warmer and smelling nice and he inhaled in the scent deeply as if he was sampling it. "This room smells so sexy,like exotic wild flowers."

Randy just smiled and kissed his hand,then led him to a chair strategically placed at one corner of the spacious bedroom. "No peeping Johnny."

John smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. Minutes elapsed without any action and he was just about to say something when Randy finally spoke. "You can take off the blindfold now."

John yanked the piece of cloth off his face and his jaw dropped as he stared in awe at Randy ,who was standing at the centre of the room behind a pole, donned in leather pants, matching leather gloves with a Zorro face mask and a pair of black leather boots. The only light in the room were the two scented candles placed on the farthest corners of the room, and a single flood light that shone solely on Randy.

Randy could not see John clearly and could only make out the silhouette and that's exactly what he wanted because he had never done something like this before and he didn't know exactly how John would react to it. He clapped his hands and exotic music filled the air to which he started slowly taking a step after another, alternating his hands in gripping the pole with each step that he took. He began the slow swaying of his body,feeling the tension leave his body with every move he made. Soon he was so engrossed in the exotic dancing he looked like a natural, caressing his body from his neck,tracing his hands all over his body as he twisted himself like he was born to do it. He rubbed his crotch constantly, thrusting into his hand while he gyrated his hips in pure seduction.

John looked on with his mouth agape,not believing that this was the same Randy he had known for years. He was getting so turned on and his pants were getting more and more uncomfortable. He would squeeze himself from time to time as he watched Randy practically having sex with that pole. He intently watched as Randy slowly and teasingly played with the waistband of the leather pants and moaned involuntarily when Randy, with one pull, got rid of the pants.

Randy was in a world of his own as he turned his back to John and bent to reveal the leather thong he was wearing and spanked himself invitingly. He wiggled his ass before facing John and playing peek-a-boo with his thong. He teased John by pulling it down only to pull it back up throwing him into a frenzy. John by this time was so turned on he had removed his pants and was stroking himself with abandon.

Randy who was also rock hard was playing with himself,the thong cup stretching further out to show his hard cock. He swiftly removed the thong and tossed it at John, then fisted himself several times before he got on fours and started crawling towards John,his ass swaying from side to side.

John was so gone that he needed no prepping. He just pulled Randy up and placed him on the chair and gave him a long hard kiss,then bent his head and took Randy's length into his mouth.

"God Johnny." Randy breathed when he felt the warm wetness of John's mouth engulf his manhood. John sucked him hard and sloppy, then straddled him and impaled himself on Randy until he was sitting on his lap.

"Aah!" Randy moaned. "Someone's eager." John smashed his lips on Randy's as he started his up and down movements. Randy explored John's mouth as he helped lift him up and down.

"You feel so good in me baby." John whispered and threw his head back as his hot channel caressed Randy's erect shaft. Randy bucked up to meet John, making their bodies slap against each other and moans ring in the air.

Randy led John to the bed and positioned him on his stomach,John's best position, then mounted him and continued his pounding into the hole of this man whom he would do anything for.

"Johnny,oh God!" Randy exhaled. "You feel so good baby. You're so goddamn beautiful."

John smiled and licked his dry lips as the head of Randy's cock repeatedly pressed on his prostate, pushing his release nearer and nearer with every thrust. "Ran,I'm not going to last. I love you baby,so much."

Their incoherent rantings continued as their frenzied lovemaking became wild, groans and obscenities and moans reverberating through the bedroom,sweat trickling down their foreheads and backs and the pounding and the thrusting and the hammering became erratic.

"Baby,I'm gonna cum!" Randy warned and John knowing what drove him over the edge,clamped down on his cock,his muscles gripping him tight. Randy gave one animal cry as he spilled inside John,his gripped cock jerking as every spurt creamed John's inner walls.

John himself squirted minutes later,after Randy turned him and put him in his mouth. Randy swallowed everything,thoroughly cleaning John dry. They lay side by side,eyes locked, arms around each other just enjoying the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"So," Randy began long moments later. "On a scale of one to ten,what number am I on my dance skills?"

John kissed him long and deep before answering him. He explored Randy's mouth like he was kissing him for the first time. It was a long time later that John answered simply. "The scale got broken."

Randy smiled content, as the lovers lay in bed,studying, touching and playing with each other, their bodies and souls screaming all those words unspoken.

_**The drama continues...**_

**Please Review...**


	14. A Blast From The Past

_**A/N: Update time...**_

**I own nada...Just the plot. And Luke.**

"Al,time to go!" John shouted from downstairs and shifted his legs impatiently as he waited for Alanna to appear. "Girls!" He sighed softly, shaking his head.

"Giving up already, sweetheart?" John smiled and turned around at the sound of Randy's voice. Randy pulled him into his arms and their lips connected for a kiss. "No,not yet but girls can be real slow."

"And she's not a teenager yet." Randy replied and John shook his head. "Dance with me." John said and started rocking Randy into a dance,both guys swaying from side to side humming to an inaudible tune somewhere in the house. Their mouths were inches from each other and John closed the gap to reach for Randy's. Randy took hold of John's head and pressed him forward to deepen the kiss.

"You sure like kissing uncle John, don't you daddy?" Alanna started, forcing the men to part, laughing. Randy lifted Alanna up and kissed her forehead. "Of course I like kissing uncle John. I love him. And I love you too pumpkin, and so does uncle John."

John took her from Randy and kissed her cheek,then spun her around making her giggle in delight. "Yes I do love you princess. You're the only girl in my world. What were you doing in the bedroom so long anyway, wearing make up?"

Alanna sighed childishly and laughed when John made a face. "I'm little uncle John, and little girls don't wear make up. I was putting princess Tammy to sleep. I promised to bring her cookies when I get back so we have to go before she wakes up."

John rolled his eyes. "And now she's in a hurry." He mumbled and looked at Randy who was quietly listening to the conversation, and they both smiled at each other. They walked out of the house into their car and drove off towards the park.

They all made their way towards where other children were playing and Alanna snatched her hands from the men's and ran to the swings. "Be careful sweetheart." Randy yelled after her and both men lowered their weights onto the bench.

They quietly watched their little girl playing,their arms around each other just enjoying the minutes of silence that passed between them. They were disrupted by a foot ball that hit John. He picked it up and looked towards the direction from which it came and he saw a small boy running towards it.

"Hey," John said to the boy. "This yours?" The boy nodded and John was about to throw the ball back when he saw someone run towards them calling the boy's name.

"There you are, Luke. I told you not to kick the ball too far." The man scolded and looked at the two men wanting to apologize and his expression changed.

"Randy!" The man exclaimed excitedly and opened his arms. "RKO Randy!"

"Nash!" Randy shouted back, springing from the bench and into the man's arms for a bone crushing embrace. "Kevin fucking Nash!"

John sat there awkwardly, looking on in confusion at the interaction between his boyfriend and the tall stranger, wondering who he was, that seemed to have been close to Randy at some point in time. Randy pulled from the embrace and stepped back to look at Kevin from head to toe. "You look so good man!"

Kevin laughed and replied just as happily squeezing Randy's upper arms. "Thanks man, you look pretty damn good yourself!" The men seemed lost into each other and John,seeing no chance of being introduced, cleared his throat and stood up, stretching his hand towards Kevin. "John Cena, Randy's boyfriend."

Kevin took the hand and shook it firmly looking intently at John. "Kevin Nash, an old close friend of Randy's." John looked up at Randy,who read the questions in his lover's eyes and quickly added. "We used to be in the military together."

"Oh, that's great." John said smiling, and looked at Randy who was standing quietly looking at him. He glanced at his watch then back at Kevin. "I have to go pick Al. It was nice to meet you, Kevin."

Both men watched as John walked away from them,then turned to each other and continued chatting. They exchanged addresses and phone numbers and parted ways. Randy followed Kevin with his eyes,a smile still on his lips, until he felt a presence behind him and turned around.

"You seem really happy to see that Kevin guy." John stated simply. "Who's that man you hugged, daddy?" Alanna chirped before Randy could reply to John's statement.

"He's an old friend of daddy's, pumpkin." Randy replied and picked his daughter up. He looked at John who was still looking towards Kevin's direction."Ready to go?" Randy asked and John nodded, a small smile on his face.

The drive back home was silent,Alanna having fallen asleep on Randy's lap from hours of playing. John kept his head straight and his eyes on the road,but he could see from the corner of his eye the way Randy kept looking at him.

They got home and Randy alighted,going inside to put Alanna in bed,leaving John behind to park the car inside the garage. When John got inside the house, Randy offered him a cup of coffee, which he took and sat on the dining table.

"You've been awfully quiet since we left the park. Are you ok?" Randy asked quietly. John shrugged and sipped his coffee before looking up at Randy. "Who was that guy, Randy?"

"Who, Kevin?" Randy replied nonchalantly. "He's an old friend of mine from the military." John arched an eyebrow. He knew when Randy was being dodgy. "Yeah,you already said that. I mean,what your relationship with him, because you guys seemed pretty close."

Randy shrugged and got up, walking to the window. "We were close. He sort of took me under his wing when I was green, so I wasn't bullied much."

John nodded and stood up,walking towards Randy. "That was noble of him." Randy turned and smiled sweetly at John. "It was. He's an incredible guy."

"Right." John said and sat back in his chair. "I'm just wondering,if he's as incredible as you say he is, then why are you being so cagey about him?"

Randy frowned. "What do you mean I'm being cagey? I'm not being cagey about anything." John sighed and cut his eyes at his boyfriend. "I can read you like a book, Ran. There's something you're not telling me about this guy and I want to know what it is."

Randy laughed in a non committal way and approached John. He pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "I'm not hiding anything from you. I told you,he was a mentor and a friend back in the day,that's it."

John pulled out of Randy's arms and sauntered into the living room, coffee forgotten. "I want to believe you baby, but.."

"No buts." Randy quickly cut in as he followed John and put his arms around his waist and kissed his neck. "You, my love, are thinking too much and I have the perfect way to put your mind at ease."

John let himself be dragged into the master bathroom in their bedroom. He surrendered his body and soul to Randy and pushed the nagging thoughts to the back of his head as he allowed himself to be worshiped by this man he loved.

Randy made love to John as intimately as he could, almost to a point of desperation, and held him tighter than usual, knowing that sooner than later, he would have to come clean with John about who Kevin Nash was to him. He just hoped John would understand.

I_** love Nash and I thought he was the best character for my plot. He's good**_

_**looking too. Keep it Unbreakable as the drama continues.**_

**Please Review...**


	15. The Phonecall

_**A/N: To all my readers of I'll Be Damned, I regret to say that I'll be deleting it because I've totally veered off course and I feel like the storyline is not making much sense. In it's place I'll be posting a new story called Sheriff's Eye Candy. I apologize for any inconveniences caused and I hope you continue sticking with me. Meanwhile:-**_

_**Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot **

_He could not wade through the thick mud anymore because there was no more ground to put his feet on. His partner was sinking deeper into the swamp and he had to help him._

_"Hold on Teddy, I'm coming to get you out." He yelled as he struggled to reach his sinking friend._

_"Help me. Randy, please help me." Ted begged, his body up to the neck deep in mud and still sinking. Randy struggled harder, getting frustrated that he could not do better. He suddenly felt himself being pulled back. "No! Let go of me! " He yelled and tried to pull away. "Let me go! I have to save Teddy! He needs me!"_

_His plea fell on deaf ears and he watched in horror as Ted's head disappeared under the thick mud as he felt himself being pulled back on dry ground. He got up and punched the person that had pulled him out in the face. "You motherfucker! I could have saved him! I was so close,so close and you let him die!" _

_"No Randy! I let you live! You could have sunk too if you had gone further, don't you see?" Randy clenched his fists in anger. "It's you who doesn't see, Kevin! I was so close to him. Few more steps and I _w_ould have saved him."_

_"And I'd have lost you forever. His fate was sealed, viper. He was going under whether you had reached him or not and I couldn't let you go under with him." Kevin replied, grabbing Randy's arm. _

_Randy jerked it away and stepped back glaring at his older friend. "Why not? He was my friend and you didn't care about him! What do you fucking care if I live or die?" Kevin closed his eyes,willing himself not to tear up by the anger Randy was unleashing on him. He looked at Randy and almost inaudibly whispered. "Because I'm in love with you Randy, that's why."_

_Randy shook his head vigorously. "No you're not, Kevin..." _

_"Yes I am, Randy..."_

_"Kevin, no. Don't say that to me."_

_"But I.."_

_"Kevin, I said no.." _

_"_Randy, Randy get up." He heard John's voice from a distance calling him and he cracked his eyes open looking around and sighed in relief when he saw their familiar living room.

"Jesus." Randy said as he swung his feet off the couch and rubbed the sleep off his eyes. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over two hours. You kept calling Kevin's name. "John replied in a low tone and Randy stiffened. "Was I? I was having a bad dream."

"Hm." John narrowed his eyes and grunted low in his throat. "Since that guy came to town you've been seeing a lot of him and having even more dreams about him, Randy. And you say there's nothing you wanna tell me about him?"

"Baby please, not now. I told you,we're just catching up,and this was just a dream. I'm going to take a shower, we have to get ready for Chris's party." Randy said and stood up, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes. He kissed John on the cheek and ascended up the stairs.

John watched him until he disappeared from his sight. He sighed and threw his weight on the couch Randy had occupied earlier.

Jackson's Bistro was rocking . The food and drinks were flowing and the music was awesome. Chris was having the time of his life as he danced with Adam. Wade was busy taking care of business, making sure the party was going as planned. Chris had become his closest friend and he wanted to make his party a success.

"Did Chris have to host his party here? This place irritates me like an itchy ass." Randy grumbled as he danced with John. He hated Wade's bar and did his best to avoid it. He only tolerated it for John's sake because he hated annoying him. John just laughed and put his lips on him and as the kiss deepened,Randy quickly forgot his feelings about the place.

Merry making continued, people drinking and dancing with their loved ones. Chris, Adam, John and Randy sat at the reserved table, talking and laughing and having immense fun, something they had not done for a while and one John thought was a good change. The weeks had been kind of tense in the house due to Randy's frequent meetings with Kevin and to him, this night could not have been going more perfectly.

**John's and Randy's Residence: 2230hrs**

Rosa checked on Alanna who was fast asleep, kissed her forehead and smiled before switching off her bedroom light. It was Friday night and she wanted to finish her chores since she had Saturdays and Sundays off. She went to the kitchen and washed the few dishes that they had used with Alanna. She then took the laundry basket to the laundry room where she sorted the clothes and stuffed them into the machine and switched it on.

She hummed softly as she busily washed and dried the clothes,folding and putting them in the various baskets. She closed the laundry room and carried the baskets upstairs, placing the one with John's and Randy's clothes on the small table outside their bedroom. She continued humming as she opened Alanna's bedroom and switched on the lights.

"Ay dios mio!" She exclaimed as the basket with Alanna's clothes slipped off her hands onto the carpet. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She repeated as she ran to Alanna's bed which was looked under the bed just in case Alanna had hidden from the imaginary monsters but it was empty. She ran to the open window and scanned its vicinity but could not see anything out of the ordinary.

She flew downstairs in panic and quickly opened the door,running down the front steps and searched around. She did not see anything either and she ran back inside, grabbed the phone and punched in the three emergency digits and rapidly talked on it. She then dialed Randy's number, after being promised to be sent help by the emergency operator, and nervously listened. "Senôr Orton.."

"So Johnny tried to sit on the small chair and his ass got stuck and we couldn't...hold on." Randy cut off his story and pulled his ringing phone out of his pocket. "Yes Rosa,"

"Senôr Orton, Lanna is missing."

**Please Review... **


	16. The Reaction

_**I apologize for the long wait but I'm gonna be wrapping this story up soon. Anywho, update time! Three more chapters after this one and they are already typed so, no more waiting.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy went straight for Rosa, ignoring the detectives who were questioning her, and roughly lifted her off the couch and shook her angrily. "Where is Alanna? Where is my daughter Rosa? Answer me!"

Rosa yelped in pain as Randy gripped her upper arms tightly. "Stop it, you're hurting me." She labored which prompted Randy to squeeze further as he yelled at her. "I'm gonna hurt you even more if you don't tell me where you took my daughter!"

"I didn't take her anywhere, you have to believe me. Please, you're hurting my arms." Rosa cried, fright written all over her face. Randy still did not let her go and it took John and another detective to pry his hands away from the scared woman. He pushed them away and rushed upstairs to Alanna's bedroom leaving John to handle the situation.

After the detectives had gone, John went to find Randy and found him huddled in one corner of Alanna's room, clutching princess Tammy,Alanna's favorite toy, against his chest.

"Randy," came the soft call. Randy looked up and John could see he was crying. "She's gone Johnny. My little girl is gone."

"I know baby. I know." John consoled as he sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. "We'll find her I promise."

Randy nodded and settled into John's arms. "I don't understand Johnny. Who'd want to take her from me?" John rubbed his back. "I don't know baby, but I'm sure the police are gonna do everything the can to find her."

Randy nodded and tightened the embrace. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time until John broke the silence. "You know it's not Rosa's fault right?" Randy nodded. "I think you owe her an apology."

Randy nodded again and pulled out of John's arms. "I was wrong to blame her. She loves Lanna like her own child and I know she'd never hurt her."

John kissed his cheek and got off the floor extending his hand to Randy. "Come on grandpa, let's go downstairs. This room is depressing." Randy took the offered hand and got up, smiling at John's attempt at humor despite the situation. "I know you didn't just call me old. When this is all over remind me to give you a real good spanking."

John just smiled and both men went downstairs to find Rosa, not caring that it was close to two in the morning. They sat at the round kitchen table till dawn.

**Precinct 5**

"I got a call from Hunter saying you have a case of a missing child?"

Detective Phil Brooks looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Hey big Kev. What are you doing here?"

"Hunter thought I should help with the missing child's case." Kevin answered as he sat across Phil, and threw a quick glance at Phil's partner. "Hey Justin."

Justin Gabriel smiled and greeted back. He did not talk much but was a good cop. Kevin turned his attention to Phil. "So, what have you got?"

"Well," Phil started as he searched for the file. "The girl is four and she was left under her nanny's care and according to her statement, it's seems the girl went missing between ten and eleven last night."

"Where were the parents?" Kevin inquired as he took the file Phil handed him. "According to her father's boyfriend, the little girl is looked after by her father after his marriage was annulled, and the mother lives in Detroit with her first husband. The father and his boyfriend had gone to a party last night at Jackson's bistro."

Kevin studied the file and he tensed. He frowned as he read through the statements given, then looked up at Phil. "It says here that the missing child's father is Randy Orton, the owner of Tampa Bay sports shop."

Phil frowned. "That's right. You know him?" Kevin nodded as his eyes went back to the file. "He's an old friend. Wait a minute. Where is his statement?"

"He was too upset to give one and we decided to let him be for a few hours. Justin and I were just getting ready to go back there. Want to come with us?" Kevin nodded and the three men exited the department and headed to John's residence.

Questions were asked and additional information given and when they thought they had heard everything, the detectives got up to leave with a promise of getting Alanna back.

"You didn't tell me you were a detective, Kevin." Randy asked as he saw them to the door. "I'm private and I'm called when there's an urgency and how I see it, when a four year old girl goes missing from her bedroom, it becomes a priority to me. Hang in there Viper, I'll do everything I can to get your daughter back in the shortest time possible."

"Thanks a lot Kev." Randy smiled and hugged Kevin. He watched until they had driven away then closed the door and turned towards John who had an odd expression on his face. "What?"

John straightened and bit the inside of his cheek. "Nothing. Just wondering, that's all." Randy intensified his stare and approached John. "Wondering about what?" John gave Randy a wide smile. "It's not important babe. Certainly nothing to worry about."

Randy's stare lingered on for a moment longer, then sighed and sat next to John who put an arm around him. "So, Kevin said I should wait until tomorrow before I tell the rest of my family what's going on. The less people that know, the better."

John frowned and pulled back to look at Randy. "Are you serious? The more the people know,the better the chances are of finding her. We should be printing flyers and distributing them all over Tampa, not sitting on our asses waiting for this Kevin guy to bring her back!"

Randy was taken slightly aback by John's sudden outburst. He knew John did not like Kevin a whole lot but he thought John was being too extreme about him lately. "They are detectives Johnny. They know what they are doing and if they say we keep it low that's what we will do."

John stared at Randy in disbelief. "I don't believe this! Al could be halfway around the world and you want to keep it low? Why do you trust this guy so much? I haven't seen him do anything but party and drink all night since he came into town and you're entrusting Al's life to him?"

"Why shouldn't I trust him, John? Because all I've seen him do is try to help me find my daughter! I've known him long enough to know I can trust him to bring Al back safely so whatever quacks you have about him, suck it up because we are going to to what he says."

John scoffed and leaned back."Fine. Whatever you say Randy. You're the father and you obviously know what's best for her."

"Yeah, whatever." Randy retorted and got off the couch. "I'm going upstairs." John sighed as he watched him go. Something was not right with Randy's attachment to Kevin and John was not going to apologize for voicing his concerns.

The waiting began...

**Please Review... **


	17. The Reunion

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. A special shout out to **beccah21** for reviewing every chapter of this story in two doll :))_

_**Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

They had not received any news by dusk and the wait was nerve wracking. They paced and drank tons of coffee, which Rosa made frequently to keep herself busy. It did not help the situation that the lovers had some tension between them owing to their earlier exchange.

Many times Randy was tempted to call his family. Many times he wanted to break down and cry. Many times he wanted to announce to the world that his daughter was missing. But he did not. He held it together needing to give Kevin the benefit of the doubt, with a lot of help from John who became strong for him when he wasn't.

They waited for that one phone call. A phone call that would either shatter their hopes and throw their lives into disarray, or bring them alive. Randy suddenly hurled his half full coffee mug against the wall startling both John and Rosa as it broke to pieces. "Why the fuck won't Kevin call me with something, anything? If I don't hear from him soon Johnny I'll go crazy!"

John ceased pacing and rushed to Randy's side. He put his arms around him and rocked him. "He will call us. A little more faith babe." Randy held tight onto John. "I can't wait much longer Johnny. I need something to go on with. I feel like I'm gonna explode." John rubbed his back and urged in the softest manner. "It's ok to let it out baby. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

It was like a flood had been released. Randy poured his fears, frustrations and disappointments into this one cry, the only good one he had had since the previous night. Both men, emotionally and physically drained, cuddled on the uncomfortable couch and fell into a fitful sleep.

Then it came. The sound of a phone ringing from far away. Randy thought he was dreaming but as his senses grew more alert, the louder the ringing got. He quickly answered it and practically screamed to the mouthpiece waking John in the process and making Rosa come into the living room. "Kevin?"

He listened briefly,then John watched as his shoulders sagged. "Samantha. This is not a good time to be calling me. I'm in the middle of...you what?"

His eyes widened as he listened to Samantha on the other end. When he ended the call, he slowly turned to John with a deep sigh of relief . "Samantha has her. Samantha has Alanna, John."

"Oh my God! " John exclaimed and hugged Randy happily. "Is she okay? Where are they?" Randy broke the hug and started stuffing things in his pocket. "They are in Sunny South hotel and Samantha says she's okay. She wants me to go there and get her and she insists that I go alone."

John shook his head, put his shoes on and grabbed his phone. "No way I'm letting you do this alone. We are in this together Randy."

"Ok then. Come on,lets go." Randy gave instructions to Rosa to call Kevin and have him meet them there, then grabbed the car keys and rushed out of the door, John close behind. It took about twenty minutes to get to the said hotel.

"My name is Randy Orton and I'm here to see Samantha Speno, she's expecting me." Randy told the receptionist who typed into the computer and verified the information. Randy almost cried in relief and impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk top as he waited to be granted access. As John followed, the man called him back. "It's okay, he's with me. You can let him through."

The man shook his head and replied almost ruefully. "I'm sorry sir, but Miss Speno's instructions were clear that only Mr. Orton is allowed up."

Randy looked at John and his eyes clouded though his face betrayed nothing. John squeezed his hand as he took him to the elevators. "It's gonna be alright baby. Go get our little princess back, I'll stay here and wait for Kevin."

"I'm scared Johnny."Randy replied and inhaled deeply,trying to show courage which he was certainly not feeling. "What if she's lying? What if it's a trap?"

John squeezed Randy's hand tighter in reassurance. "Try to buy as much time as you can as we wait for the police but if push comes to shove, just sound the alarm and I'll come up with so much security Samantha will be singing kumbayah." Randy laughed and kissed him deeply. "Ok James Bond, I'm ready."

"Be careful up there Randy. I love you." Randy nodded and kissed John quickly. "I will. Love you too babe." John smiled and let go of Randy's hand as he entered the lift and pressed the button. They held eye contact until the elevator doors closed and John sighed as he made his way back to the lobby to await the rescue team, an unsettling feeling gripping him.

**Meanwhile**

Randy rapped on the door of room 5108 and took a deep breath. He heard the lock click, door swing open and Samantha, looking haggard appeared, a nervous smile on her face. She scanned the hallway to make sure Randy was really alone and satisfied,she stepped aside let him in.

Randy stepped into the room and scanned around for any signs of Alanna but could not find any. Panic settled at the pit of his stomach. "Where is she? Where is Alanna, Sam?"

"She's in here somewhere, or not." Samantha replied. "Try the bathroom, or under the bed." Randy knelt and looked under the bed but did not find her. He started for the bathroom then suddenly froze. "Oh my God Sam, what are you doing?"

Samantha took a step forward, a .38 in her hand aimed at Randy's stomach. "What I should have done months ago. We had a good life together Randy,a real good life until you started sleeping with that slut."

"Sam,give me the gun and we can talk..." Randy started but was rudely cut off by Samantha's sardonic laugh. "Talk? Come on Randy, you know you've never been good at that. You just wanted things done your way or nothing at all, always the rich spoiled brat, something you seem to have passed onto our darling daughter. But if you want to talk then let's talk. Start by telling me, why him?"

"Because he's an amazing man, Sam. He's selfless and he treats me so good. He loves Al so much and he puts her needs and mine before his. He loved you too but you never gave him the time of day. I'm sure you'd have loved him too."

Samantha sneered, her face full of scorn. "Ha! I doubt that very much. That son of a bitch was the beginning of the end of my blissful life with you. I gave you a home Randy, and a beautiful girl. Our family was complete until you decided I wasn't good enough for you. You cheated on me over and over with him and as if that wasn't enough, you started digging up my past so you could get rid of me!"

"I didn't dig up your past and you know it. It's Desmond who knocked on my door Sam, not the other way round." Randy explained trying to defend himself. "I'm not the only one guilty of infidelity either, Sam. You did cheat on me too, repeatedly, with Richard. I agree with you though, what we shared was great and you did give me a beautiful girl and that made our bond even stronger. I know you're not a monster, Sam. I also know that you don't want Alanna growing up without parents, do you? Because that's exactly what's gonna happen if you shoot me. I'll die and you'll go to jail and you'll never see her again. I'm sure Desmond doesn't want to lose his wife either. He loves you Sam, he told me so himself."

"That stupid bastard doesn't love me!" Samantha snapped, startling Randy. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cocked the gun aimed it higher at Randy. "He used me, just like you did! He wiped our accounts clean and disappeared and now I'm all alone and I don't have a single dime to my name! Life isn't fun when you're broke Randy, but you wouldn't know that. You've always had money,from when we were kids up until now. You made sure you snatched yourself a rich asshole for a lover too, so don't you stand there and preach to me about love! Love doesn't feed me or pay the bills, I do!"

Randy approached her slowly and hesitantly, hands still up. "Don't come any closer. I'll shoot you I swear!" Randy stilled and tried to reason with her, despite his own fear. "Sam listen to me, I didn't use you, I'd never use you and whether you believe it or not, I loved you. I really did. Not all marriages work out though and ours was one of those that don't, but I can help you alright? I'll help you in any way that I can because no matter what's happened between us in the past,one thing is clear as day, you'll always be the mother to my daughter and you'll always be in our lives. That means I have an obligation to take care of you too."

"You're just saying that to get what you want. You're just like all the other men." Samantha replied, the hand holding the gun slightly shaking. Randy shook his head and took another tentative step forward. "I give you my word Samantha, I won't let anything happen to you. I know I've hurt you in the past and I know I've never been good at a lot of other things too, but you know I've never gone back on my word. Please, Sam. I just want to see her and know that she's alright."

Samantha said nothing for such a long time that Randy began to panic again. She finally moved slowly towards the bathroom, keeping the gun pointed at Randy, and opened the door. "You can come out now sweetheart. I've brought daddy like you wanted."

Randy held his breath as he waited for his girl to emerge and relief washed over him as he saw her walk to the door looking sad and scared. Her face lit up when she saw Randy and she ran to him. "Daddy!"

"Sweetheart." Randy whispered,unable to contain the tears that fell as he knelt and opened his arms ,into which Alanna fell. He hugged her so tight he thought he would break her."Oh God! Daddy has been so worried about you. I've missed you so much pumpkin. Did you miss daddy?"

Samantha had lowered the gun and she just stood there witnessing the emotional reunion between father and daughter, tears still falling and heart breaking at seeing the love shared between them.

At that particular moment,the door was kicked in and three detectives entered guns drawn, and ordered her to drop the weapon and put her hands up. Cuffed,she turned to Randy in a silent plea and Randy nodded and watched sadly as she was led away. He shielded his daughter from seeing her mother getting arrested, relieved that the ordeal was over and had not resulted in any casualties.

John knelt behind Alanna and put his arms around both father and daughter and earned a grateful smile from Randy, and the three people remained locked in the embrace oblivious of everybody else around them.

Kevin Nash smiled and nodded at Randy's mouthed thank you and as he walked out,he took one final look at them and cursed fate for denying him the joys of having the only single man he had ever truly loved.

...

Randy refused to press charges against his ex wife. He also kept his promise to help her.

**Please Review...**


	18. Randy Opens Up

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

_**Warning: If it doesn't sound very real, it's probably because it isn't. ;)) Enjoy.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

The weeks that followed Alanna's missing incident were intense. Randy did not want to leave her side even when Rosa was around, insisting on taking her with him to work sometimes. John thought he was being a little paranoid because everything had been sorted out and their lives were getting back to normal, but he did not dare say it out loud for fear of causing one of Randy's epic moods.

Randy's parents were complaining about missing their granddaughter so Randy had, though grudgingly and with a dozen instructions, taken her and Rosa to Missouri to spend a week at her grandparents. It was also a blessing in disguise because it gave Randy and John a whole week to themselves, time they had not had in a while.

"I'm so proud of you Randy, of how you handled Samantha's situation. I know it took a lot out of you not to press charges, and to assist her financially the way that you did despite how she's treated you over the years." John praised and kissed the other man passionately. They were luxuriating in their jacuzzi on a lazy evening, drinking some chardonnay.

"I had to help her Johnny. Through all the crap she's done, it still broke my heart to see her like that, broken and on the verge of giving up. Despite her being the evil witch she sometimes is, she's still Alanna's mother and I can't just sit back and watch her suffer." Randy replied and John smiled kissing him on the cheek and traced his thumb on his cheek. "Yeah,because you're good. And selfless. And forgiving. I love you for all those qualities Randy, and so many others."

"I know babe, but there are also other qualities that make you love me a little less sometimes." Randy said, a tinge of guilt in his voice, something that made John look at him in concern. Randy sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "It's time I told you about Kevin Nash."

For the first time in months, John did not cringe or roll his eyes at the mention of Kevin's name by Randy. He sat up straight and directed all his attention to him nodding his permission, not caring that the jacuzzi was not the best place to have such a serious conversation. Randy sighed again and began slowly. "Nash took an interest in me early in my military days. I was a private and he was a first lieutenant, and I had heard rumours about him being a son of a bitch so I tried to stay out of his way as much as I could but my best friend Ted seemed to have a knack for trouble and I always covered for him, which got me in more trouble than when I was in high school."

John smiled, thinking about this Ted that Randy talked so fondly about and whom he had only seen in Randy's photos. "You and Ted were really close and he sounds like he was a super cool guy."

"He was. He was the best guy ever." Randy smiled fondly as he reminisced his days with Ted. "Anyway, Nash always knew that I was covering for Ted and one afternoon, he summoned me and warned me against it, arguing I'd be dismissed if I kept it up. That was the first time he ever spoke to me directly and from then on he became interested in everything I did."

John arched his brow curiously. "It didn't strike you odd that he was paying you so much attention?"

Randy shrugged and exhaled before continuing. "Yeah,at first, I actually tagged him voyeur and a pervert because he'd suddenly appear when I'm taking a leak or when I'm in the shower or something. I used to get really pissed but I got used to it and didn't bother with him much. Then something happened that changed my perspective of him forever."

His eyes seemed to cloud over as a dark memory invaded his mind. "One night, when we had pitched tents in the woods for an overnight stay, Ted stepped a little deeper into the bush to relieve himself when a fellow officer caught him unaware and sexually assaulted him. I went out looking for Ted, realizing he had taken too long to return, and I caught the son of a bitch in the act. I was so enraged Johnny, I guess I went temporarily insane and I beat that guy up really bad."

John saw that Randy was slightly shaking and he took his hand and squeezed it soothingly. "I'm so sorry honey. I'm sorry that happened to Ted and that you witnessed it."

Randy smiled tensely then went on. "Thanks. Anyway, I didn't realize I was still beating him even when he lay on the ground motionless. It wasn't until I felt a pair of strong arms roughly pull me away from him that I noticed my hands and uniform were drenched in blood. I looked up and saw a scared Ted, and Kevin staring down at me,shocked expressions on their faces."

Randy looked at John momentarily, then tightly closed his eyes as that particular memory replayed in his mind. When he spoke again, his voice was hoarse. "It was at that moment that I realized that I had killed him. I had never killed a guy before so naturally, panic set in and the events that followed thereafter were a blur. Suffice it to say, Kevin took the blame. He of course said it was an accident and was accorded the necessary penalty."

Randy locked eyes with John and hesitated before continuing. "That's how our relationship started. Kevin was my lover back in the day, Johnny. Not because I wanted to but because I felt I owed him my life after what he had done, and so I decided to give him something that he had wanted for the longest time, me."

"Oh my God Randy." John exclaimed, perplexed by what he heard especially about Kevin. "Such sacrifice, he must have really loved you to put his career and life at risk so you could have yours."

Randy nodded and a ghost of a smile graced the corner of his lips. "I guess he did. I came to love him too Johnny, eventually, and we had a great relationship that lasted three years but I still couldn't get over that I killed someone considering it was my first time and it was by my hand. Things like those need therapy but I didn't dare say anything to the military therapist because they have a way of coming out. I kinda held it together for Ted but after he died, I couldn't bear to be there anymore so I went AWOL and, well, you know the rest."

John nodded, surprise still registered on his face. He knew about Ted's death and Randy's absence without leave and what followed thereafter. What surprised him was Kevin's selflessness and he suddenly felt guilty of hating him before he had found out anything about him. "You didn't kill that guy for nothing Randy, he did a bad thing and he was a threat to you guys and to the society as well. A threat that you eliminated, probably not the way you should have but it was the right thing to do."

"I know that now Johnny. After many months of therapy, I accepted it and forgave myself and I started healing." Randy acknowledged and slid closer to John and held both his hands. "Look baby, it's not that I hid my relationship with Kevin from you on purpose. It's just that what he did for me was this major breach of protocol and if it ever got out even today,it would have very adverse effects both on his life and mine and it was imperative that I keep it strictly to myself."

John smiled and captured Randy's lips on his for a reassuring kiss. "I realize that now and I somehow feel guilty of harboring all these ill feelings towards him because if he felt for you the way I feel, then I know why it was easy for him to take the blame because I would have done the same." Randy smiled and kissed John, pouring his gratitude into it and though John kissed back just as fiercely, he had a thought that nagged him and he decided to ask after they broke apart. "I need to ask you something Ran, please don't be mad."

Randy nodded knowing what was coming. John swallowed hard and softly asked. "Do you still have feelings for him? Has anything happened between you since he came back? I'd completely understand if it has, I mean this guy practically gave up his freedom so you could have yours. I just really need to know."

Randy smiled and slid even closer to John, lifting his chin to look into his eyes. "You know I love you Johnny so won't lie to you. When I saw him at the park that day, my heart missed a few beats and I realized that yes,I did still have feelings for him. However, as we met and talked over the months, I realized those feelings weren't romantic anymore. I'll forever be grateful to him and as long as we're alive and in close contact, he'll remain in my life, as my mentor and my friend, nothing more. And no baby, we haven't done anything and we're not going to. He knows my stand and he respects it, and he actually likes you. He says you take really good care of me and that you keep me in check, exactly what I need."

John grinned like a fool, then put his lips on Randy's for a passionate kiss. They explored each other's mouth with easy expertise, John soon taking control. He traced kisses on Randy's neck, licking along the neck veins that usually protruded on Randy's neck whenever he was angry or aroused. Randy closed his eyes and arched his neck to grant better access while his hands caressed John's shorn head and along his back.

John traced his hands on Randy's chest rubbing on his erect nipples with his thumb and the centre of his palm,his mouth doing its wonders to Randys. One hand traveled further down and firmly got hold of Randy's protuberance under the warm water and started the up and down strokes. Randy moaned into John's mouth and reached for his ass, kneading the cheeks and gently rubbing the hole with his mid finger. He inserted the tip of his finger inside John and wagged it as their mouths sought each other fervently.

"We've been in the water long enough, baby. Let's get out before we catch cold." Randy suggested when he broke the kiss. They got out and Randy grabbed a towel and started drying John from the shoulders going downward, until he reached John's thick erect length when he knelt on the lower step and put it in his mouth and started moving on it.

"Baby." John breathed as his cock disappeared in and out of Randy's mouth. "God Ran. You make me feel so good baby."

Randy smiled and put more pressure on his sucking, causing John to involuntarily buck into his mouth. Randy stilled John's hips and swallowed him until he felt the head touch the softness of the back of his throat and held it there making John release a pleasurable groan.

Randy, short of air, released John's cock and sat back on his heels and started fisting his own shaft as his other hand massaged John's thigh. John spread the two towels on the floor next to the jacuzzi and laid Randy back. He then proceeded to explore every part of his body and all Randy could do was moan and writhe under the expert hands and mouth of the man he had just opened up to.

"Baby turn around." Randy stated thickly, wanting to give John as much pleasure as he was receiving from him. "I want that cherry."

John straddled Randy's head such that while he sucked Randy's dick,Randy fingered and rimmed him. Together, the men brought each other to unbelievable sexual heights, according praise to each other until they thought they'd explode.

"Baby,I want to be in you." Randy begged, prompting John to get off him and position himself in a way that gave Randy easy access to the highly sensitized pucker. Randy wasted no time in sliding in and burying himself to the hilt and start thrusting rhythmically. Soon enough, the rhythmic pace had progressed into hard fast pounding where nothing else could be heard than the slapping sounds, and the moans, and the incoherent mumbling as Randy repeatedly hit home in fervour.

"Oh god baby!" John cried as Randy pistoned in and out of him in angles that pressed onto his sweet spot again and again making him yearn for that release. "Fuck me harder baby! I'm so close."

"Me too babe!" Randy panted as he mercilessly hammered into John, sweat gathering on his forehead as his stomach began tightening, warning him of his impending release. "Oh god Johnny! I love you baby. So much!"

John did not need to touch himself to urge his release out. Randy's words, coupled with the hard consistent thrusting that pressed into his nerves did it for him and he gave one guttural moan as he spewed his seed in thick spurts on the towels. Randy followed a few seconds later when he tensed and gave one final thrust as he spilled himself deep inside John.

The men lay spent on the same towels that John had spewed on a few minutes earlier, lips locked in a sated kiss. When they parted, John gazed into the icy blue orbs and felt like he was falling in love all over again. "Thank you for opening up to me Randy. And for not having feelings for Kevin because I don't know what I'd do if you did."

Randy replied by planting a kiss on John's lips, then got up and offered his hand which John eagerly took and hand in hand, the men walked inside the house and walked into the shower.

It was a long long time before they emerged from the master bathroom.

**Please Review...**


	19. The End

_**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you individually for reading and reviewing but I still appreciate them all. Love y'all. Anywho, Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

So happy was John that he looked like a kid in a candy store. He did everything with twice as much vigor. Working out, cooking, singing making love..everything. Any blind person could see how happy he was, and Randy and Alanna were the main benefactors of his sudden exhilaration because he showered them with more attention and gifts than they could take.

Kevin Nash was John's newest favorite person. Ever since Randy had opened up to him, John had been doing everything he could to mend their relationship not only because of what he did for Randy but also because he was a crucial part of Randy's life and a friend of Randy was a friend of his.

Adam and Chris had wed and John had been Adam's best man while Wade had been Chris's. It had been the best day of Adam's life and he and Chris had gone to Canada on their honeymoon which John and Randy had exorbitantly payed for as their wedding gift. It had been a month since they wed and they were still in Canada honeymooning.

Randy had also done a little bit of mending fences himself. He and Wade were getting better everyday and Randy did not feel threatened by him anymore. Things were pretty much looking up for everybody and Randy and John had a plan to make one more person find love, Kevin.

The three men were currently in Jackson's bistro catching up when John called Wade. "Hey Wade,it's been a while since we had a drink together. Come on, join us."

Wade laughed pleasantly and shook his head. "No thank you John. I don't want to witness when you two lovebirds start one of your famous PDAs. I might be tempted to join in and I don't want Orton here breaking my jaw."

Randy laughed and slapped Wade's arm playfully. "We're not complete idiots who whip out their goodies at every public place. Besides, we got company, very good company and I'm sure you guys would have lots to talk about. It will also stop you from ogling my man."

"I did stop ogling him. You threatened to cut off my Sir Barrett and superglue him to my forehead remember?" All men laughed, then Randy introduced them. "Kevin, this is Wade Barrett. He owns this bar. Wade, this is Kevin, a very good friend of mine."

Kevin stood and extended his hand towards Wade who shook it firmly and when both pairs of eyes met, sparks did fly high. Randy winked at John who winked back smiling, passion and longing written all over the lovers' faces. When they got home, they could not keep their hands off each other. By the time they made it to the bedroom, they had made wild love twice.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Nathan wants us to be in New York tomorrow. He even sent us air tickets." Randy mentioned as he sponged John's chest. They were in the bathtub cleaning off after a several rounds of incredible mind blowing sex.

"Why?" John asked slightly frowning as he leaned on Randy's chest,eyes closed enjoying the feeling of Randy's hands roaming all over his stomach and chest. Randy shrugged nonchalantly as he continued rubbing John's chest teasing his pecs, which immediately gave John a massive erection. "He said he'd tell us when we got there. He insisted that I don't leave you behind so mister, no excuses or reasons for getting out of this one."

"I'm not looking for any sweetie. However," John replied laughing and turned to Randy, pulled him forward to gain room for his knees and straddled him. "Let me see you try to get out of this one." He teased thickly and impaled himself on Randy arousal.

...  
>The flight from Tampa to New York took two hours. The men were to meet Nathan at Grand Central and they got there at the said time but they could not find him.<p>

"Where is he? He's supposed to be here waiting for us not the other way round." John complained not understanding why Nathan had to fly them to New York. Randy, on the other hand, shrugged like he was not the least bit concerned as his eyes roamed through the crowds. "He has to be here somewhere. You know he's never been good at punctuality. Stop pouting baby and help me look for him."

John turned his back to Randy and looked through the crowds and inside the train cars for any signs of Nathan but could not find any. He turned to Randy in irritation wanting to utter a mouthful but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a surprised gasp. Randy had dropped his back pack and was on one knee in the middle of the crowded station, an open box containing a platinum ring on his hand.

"Marry me." Were the only words Randy said, a hopeful smile on his face. John just stood planted on the same spot,eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise. He always knew marrying Randy was a must but he never thought it would be this soon and his heart was doing crazy flips which made word formation a little difficult. Randy on the other hand was looking up at him,his earlier smile wavering a little wondering why it was taking John an eternity to answer him. "John?"

"Yes!" John whispered. "Yes Randy, I'll marry you." Randy grinned like a moron,slipped the ring on John's finger then stood up and spun him around before their lips connected for a deep kiss, both men oblivious of the smiling onlookers.

"Why New York? Better yet, why Grand Central?" John asked breathlessly when their lips parted. Randy just smiled and captured John's lips again. "You once said, in the middle of one of our fights, that you wanted to kiss me in the middle of Grand Central Station and not care about anything and, well, it kinda stuck right here, in my heart."

John laughed happily and gave Randy a long intense kiss. "So there was no Nathan? You've started lying to me and we're not married yet, Randy?"

Randy just winked,picked his backpack and held John's hand ,leading him away from the station to go and celebrate, the prospect of their future together filling both men with a sense of security, fulfillment and absolute completion.

**Please Review...**

_A/N: It's been a pleasure reading all your reviews, thoughts and suggestions. They've shaped me and I'm absolutely grateful. All the reviews, favorites, alerts and follows are highly appreciated. Thank you for your continued support. _

_Tons Of Love,  
>TheBlackerTheBerry<em>


End file.
